


you got hell to pay but you already sold your soul

by Loki (secretlytodream)



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Light Smut, M/M, Oblivious Steve Rogers, Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Protective Bucky Barnes, Soulmarks, Soulmates, courting
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-05
Updated: 2018-11-05
Packaged: 2019-08-19 09:05:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 17,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16531556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/secretlytodream/pseuds/Loki
Summary: У души Стива была пара, а потом ее не стало, но на самом деле она всегда у него была.





	you got hell to pay but you already sold your soul

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [you got hell to pay but you already sold your soul](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8775169) by [Tator](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tator/pseuds/Tator). 



> Огромное спасибо [Red Sally](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Red_Sally) за вычитку <3

Говорят, душу можно связать с кем угодно, нужно только оставить свою метку. Соулмейты. Душевные метки. Вот так все и происходит. Эту магию при желании мог бы сотворить любой. Стив достаточно быстро понял, что в новом веке просто так метками не разбрасывались. Казалось, только богатые и привилегированные могли обладать такой роскошью, те, кому только были выгодны долгие отношения, от которых нельзя сбежать.

Метки все еще оставляли. Люди дарили их друг другу, если были уверены – если знали, что нашли своего человека. Просто случалось это теперь не так часто. Теперь это больше походило на миф.

_(Стив все еще помнил, как отдал половину себя, когда решил разделить свою душу с другим человеком. Ослепляющая любовь растеклась по венам сразу, как только ему подарили метку, его переполняли чувства, и казалось, будто он тонет. Забавно даже. Позже он узнал, каково это на самом деле – тонуть, и, вынырнув и сделав вдох даже не понял – вынырнул ли он вовсе.)_

***

Это случилось на собрании. Или нет. Это случилось полугодом ранее. _(Вот дерьмо.)_ Это происходило в течение полугода, а Стив и понятия не имел.

Спустя много месяцев – на самом деле лет – Баки вернулся целым и невредимым, во всяком случае, во плоти. Он решил, что пора вернуться к Стиву, обратиться за помощью, чтобы вновь стать собой в полной мере. Стив был готов расплакаться, но сдержался. Это было бы не очень продуктивно, как он сам себя убеждал. И Баки будет странно себя чувствовать, может, даже испугается и сбежит _(опять)_. Если он хотел, чтобы у них все получилось, то нужно было держать себя в руках.

Они продолжили жить в Башне. Постоянно находиться среди сильнейших супергероев в мире казалось самым правильным решением на случай, если Баки вдруг вернется в модус Зимнего Солдата. Конечно, он не собирался этого делать, но вдруг. Их все поддерживали. Конечно, поначалу были сомнения. Требовалось общее единодушное согласие на то, чтобы самый смертоносный в мире убийца жил с ними под одной крышей и собирал из кусочков мозаики собственное сознание, так что Стив, конечно же, терпеливо ждал ответа. Наконец, все согласились. _(Стив и тогда чуть не расплакался. Но сдержался. Держи себя в руках, черт возьми.)_

Хорошо было находиться среди друзей. Даже Сэм заглядывал в гости, что было здорово. Очень здорово. Очень, очень, очень здорово. Баки иногда переставал говорить. Дни напролет молчал, а когда снова начинал, то это были обычно короткие фразы: «Стив», «Дверь», «Еда», «Вон». После такого было приятно поговорить с кем-нибудь. _(Когда люди не понимали Баки, Стив порой чувствовал, как на задворках сознания копится раздражение, но никогда не мог понять, сам он раздражен или нет. Скорее всего, чувство было общим на двоих.)_

Несколько недель назад Баки даже допустили к одиночным заданиям. Стива мутило от беспокойства, но он его отпускал. Приходилось. Это был выбор Баки. Стив знал, что больше никто не будет решать за Баки. Так что Баки отправлялся на задания. Потому что хотел. А дома Стив пытался чем-нибудь себя занять, чтобы не сойти с ума от ожидания. Задания касались исключительно ГИДРЫ: уничтожение баз, поиск информации и того подобное. Его как раз допустили до таких заданий, когда произошло _это_.

Стив только вернулся с тренировки, свежий после душа, когда все началось. Он даже не подумал ни о чем, потому что обычно вел себя очень осторожно. Честно, это была глупая ошибка. Правда. Он не хотел попасться, просто вышел из душа в одном полотенце, пошел по коридору в комнату и заметил Баки. Тот таращился на него.

– Привет, Баки, – поздоровался Стив, улыбаясь. Баки не поднял на него глаза, продолжив таращиться куда-то ниже. Стив откашлялся, понимая, что так заинтересовало Баки. – Мы на игру идем? – Баки резко кивнул, но взгляд не сдвинулся с места. – Хорошо. Я буду готов через минуту, – Стив прошел мимо него, наблюдая, как Баки проводил его взглядом по коридору. Стив подозревал, что Баки таращился на что-то на его теле, но не мог представить, на что именно. Вскоре он и вовсе забыл о случившемся. Когда он одевался, пальцы задержались над меткой на ребрах. Он даже не заметил этого.

Игровой вечер был традицией в Башне. Если ты в городе, ты должен сыграть. Таковы правила. Тони был единственным, кто участвовал каждую неделю, за исключением тех случаев, когда он был на заданиях со всей командой, конечно. В конце концов, дом принадлежал ему. Но все остальные тоже периодически участвовали, пропуская разве что по одной неделе в месяц. Сегодня собралась компания поменьше, Тора не было.

– А где Роудс и Пеппер? – спросил Сэм, усаживаясь на пол.

Тони пожал плечами.

– Утверждают, что у них есть нормальная работа. С девяти до пяти. Знаешь, оказывается у настоящих взрослых есть такое.

– Эй, – запротестовал Клинт. – У нас есть нормальная работа.

– Но у них она еще нормальнее. – Все закивали, и вдруг откуда ни возьмись появилась игрушка «Уно», а вместе с ней дал о себе знать и соревновательный дух.

Было весело. Всегда весело, подумал Стив. Ему не часто выпадал шанс со всеми увидеться. Иногда он вообще ни с кем не виделся. Из-за заданий все были в разъездах, а Тони иногда невозможно было вытащить из мастерской, даже при всем желании. Но игровой вечер всегда состоялся по расписанию.

Спустя несколько часов, когда заканчивались напитки, кто-нибудь всегда начинал игру, которую, как думали люди из этого века, изобрели именно они. Тони втянул в нее всех, говоря, что заслужил узнать побольше темных секретов о каждом из них, и что нечестно, что все всё про него знают. Брюс обронил, что, если хочешь сохранить хоть что-то в тайне, не стоит посвящать в свои секреты весь интернет. Тони ухмыльнулся. _(Вот поэтому Стив сидел и притворялся, что внимательно слушает правила «Я никогда не...», когда на самом деле играл в эту игру с Джейкобом Салливаном и Эндрю Локсли в начальной школе. Но это не важно.)_

– Итак, кто-то говорит, чего он никогда не делал, и кто из вас делал это, тот пьет и загибает палец. Первый, кто загнет все, проигрывает. Понятно? Отмороженный, ты с нами? – спросил Тони и в ответ получил презрительную усмешку, которую воспринял как положительный ответ. – Ну что ж, поехали. – Он достал семь стопок и быстро разлил во все, судя по всему, виски. Наташа скривилась, пробормотав, что американцы не заметили бы хорошую выпивку, даже получив бутылкой по лбу. – Птичка номер один, будь так добр.

Клинт откашлялся, и глаза у него загорелись.

– Я никогда не... – старательно начал он. – Не умел говорить по-русски, – Баки и Наташа выпили, проклиная его на упомянутом языке.

Пришла очередь Наташи.

– Я никогда не... – начала она, потирая пальцем подбородок. – Не принимала серьезные наркотики.

– Что ты понимаешь под «серьезными»? – уточнил Тони.

– Что угодно сильнее травки или экстази, – Баки, Клинт и Тони выпили. Стив уставился на Баки, а тот в ответ пожал плечами.

– Я так никогда и не дочитал «Франкенштейна», – выдал Брюс, и только Баки и Сэм выпили. Тони пробурчал что-то про «два сапога пара», и «задроты», и что-то еще, но Стив не до конца понял, о чем он.

– Я никогда не... – произнес Сэм, – прыгал из самолета без парашюта. – Он злобно ухмыльнулся Стиву, пока тот опрокидывал в себя стопку. Баки зыркнул на него, и Стив пожал плечами в ответ. В защиту Стива стоило отметить, что и Брюс, и Наташа тоже выпили. Но на них никто не зыркал, что было абсолютно нечестно, подумал Стив.

Они сыграли еще несколько раундов. Баки, казалось, ближе всех к проигрышу – у него осталось только два свободных пальца, но Клинт и Наташа стремительно догоняли его – у них осталось по три. У Стива все еще было восемь незагнутых пальцев, и он понял, почему все считали его таким ханжой.

– Ладно, – протянул Клинт, уже достаточно напившись. – Я никогда не хотел подарить кому-нибудь метку.

Стив, не думая, сразу выпил, запрокидывая голову назад и чувствуя знакомое жжение в горле.

– Ладно, Тони я могу понять. Пеппер, конечно. Скучно на самом деле. Но, Кэп. Мне больно, что ты не рассказал об этом нам, твоим самым близким друзьям. Что за история? – заинтересовался Клинт, подтолкнув его ногой со своего места на диване.

Стив посмотрел на дно стакана. Он чувствовал волну общей растерянности – а может, растерялся только кто-то один.

– У меня была пара... у моей души была пара, – тихо пробормотал он, и вдруг в комнате повисла тишина. Казалось, все дышать перестали после этого короткого признания. – Понятное дело, прошло много времени. Это было еще до... еще до, – он почувствовал, как под пятым ребром горит, попытался не вспоминать родное тепло, которое обычно приходило вместе с жжением. _(Он все еще помнил, каково это – тонуть. Но лед обжигал совсем иначе.)_

– Это была Пе... – Наташа пнула Тони в ногу. Стив налил себе еще и быстро выпил, стараясь вспомнить, было ли жжение от алкоголя хоть немного похожим на то, которое он чувствовал, когда ему подарили метку. _(Вовсе нет.)_

Баки внимательно смотрел на него, и больше всего Стиву хотелось просто пойти спать. Он как будто забыл, как любовь течет в венах, и всегда помнил только смертельный холод. Ему стало тошно. Он помнил холод, но абсолютно не помнил тепло.

Он ушел почти сразу, с ужасом осознавая, что, должно быть, все обо всем догадались. Бутылку он забрал с собой. Никто и не думал возражать.

***

На следующий день к нему пришел Клинт.

– Эй, – неловко начал он. – Друг... – Стив едва не поморщился оттого, как неловко это прозвучало. Иногда с ним до сих пор не могли заговорить по-человечески. _(Он был иконой. Легендой. Он – Капитан Америка. И иногда люди до сих пор удивлялись, что жил обычной жизнью, как любой человек. Иногда он просто был Стивом Роджерсом, а люди не знали, что с этим делать.)_

– Баки ушел на терапию, – ответил Стив, попивая кофе у стойки. – Вернется через час или два.

Клинт и Баки стали хорошими друзьями за последние месяцы. Стив иногда замечал их на стропилах, где они просто сидели в тишине и безмолвии. Казалось, они хорошо понимали друг друга. Стив не знал, из-за чего именно: потому что они оба прошли через контроль сознания, или потому что оба были снайперами. Наверное, из-за всего сразу.

– Я вообще-то пришел с тобой поговорить, – пробубнил Стив, потирая шею.

Стив вскинул от удивления брови.

– Ох, эм, садись тогда. Чем могу помочь?

– Ну, в общем, я знаю, что игровой вечер – это святое, и не стоило мне врать, – начал Клинт, глядя на собственные руки, и только потом взглянул на Стива. – Но... эм, я соврал, – Стив кивнул, делая глоток кофе. – Короче, видишь ли, я вообще-то подумывал о том, чтобы подарить кое-кому свою метку, но не хотел, чтобы этот кто-то узнал.

– Наташа, – предположил Стив.

Клинт кивнул.

– Да, Нат. Так что я подумал, что будет проще сначала узнать, что она сама об этом думает. Потому что во время «Я никогда не...» нельзя врать, но я подумал, что глупо это – она ведь могла тоже соврать. В смысле, я-то соврал, а она всегда умела делать это лучше меня, – Клинт посмотрел на Стива, будто тот мог помочь ему заткнуться.

– И ты пришел, потому что?..

– У меня есть пара вопросов! – выпалил Клинт. – Про метки. Я хотел спросить... ну, вот, когда я спрошу ее и она согласится, что дальше?

Стив сглотнул подступающий ужас, не желая будоражить эти воспоминания. Он знал, что, начни он думать, он не сможет остановиться и превратится в жалкое подобие себя, но Клинт смотрел на него с надеждой, и он просто не мог отказать. Он кивнул.

– Ну, – Клинт потер руки о бедра. – В смысле... как это работает?

– Это очень обширный вопрос, – усмехнулся Стив. – Да и изменилось все с тех пор, но в мое время, наверное, ты сначала должен был поухаживать за избранницей, прежде чем предложить метку. Если она не против, то ты даришь ей метку, а потом обычно вы женитесь. Если она откажет, то иногда все равно дело заканчивается свадьбой, просто ваши души не становятся парой.

– «Поухаживать» – это в смысле на свидание сводить? – спросил Клинт.

Стив пожал плечами.

– Вроде того. Ухаживая, ты должен был показать, что можешь предложить избраннику. Доказать, что, если вы будете вместе, то ты сможешь не просто позаботиться о нем или о ней, но и то, что ты хочешь этого, потому что влюблен. Когда я был помоложе, было сложно доказать, что ты способен содержать семью. Парни громко хвалились работой в доках, хоть и получали пятьдесят центов в час. Ну, и так далее. По улице нельзя было пройти не узнав, кто сколько может себе позволить на эти гроши. Больше всего меня удивило – даже до сегодняшнего дня – как однажды девушка подошла к парню и выдала, что может растянуть банку бобов на две недели.

– Ну ничего себе вызов, – рассмеялся Клинт.

– Тогда все было по-другому. Люди волновались о другом.

– А у тебя как было? Как ты спросил?

– Ну... – Стив уставился на стол. – Вообще-то, это меня спросили.

– Пегги спросила тебя?

Стив покачал головой.

– Это была не Пегги.

– Так ваши с Пегги души – не пара?– Стив покачал головой. – А с кем тогда? – Стив не отрывал взгляда от стола. За всю жизнь он был близок только с двумя людьми. А Клинт не был дураком. Он вот-вот все поймет, через три... две... одну... – Ой. Господи, Стив. Я не знал.

– Никто не знает, – пробормотал Стив. – В этом и смысл. – Он слабо попытался улыбнуться, но понял, что улыбка получилось жалкой. Страх комом встал в горле.

– Можем не говорить об этом, – предложил Клинт.

Стив кивнул.

– Все нормально. Я не против. _(Он был очень даже против.)_

Клинт помедлил, но потом продолжил:

– Больно было? Когда тебе подарили метку?

Стив улыбнулся.

– Нет, – он покачал головой. – Вовсе нет. Да, тебя кусают, от этого немного больно, наверное. Но после... я даже описать тебе не могу. Все равно что оказаться у огня после мороза, или от души выпить в конце трудного дня, или как шоколадный торт, сделанный из муки за шестьдесят центов. Как будто все встает на свои места. На самом деле сравнить не с чем, – Стив не сдержался и усмехнулся.

– А где твоя метка?

Стив приподнял футболку и показал круглый след зубов на ребрах. Клинт, казалось, хотел протянуть руку и прикоснуться. В его защиту надо сказать, что след не был похож на обычный шрам, Клинт не заметил припухших краев, ничего похожего на рубцы. Метка выглядела не как шрам, а как родимое пятно.

– А почему тут?

– Ты просто знаешь, где хочешь ее оставить, наверное. Нужно время, но когда ты вот-вот подаришь кому-нибудь свою метку, ты будешь точно знать, где захочешь ее оставить. Место будет иметь для тебя значение.

– А где ты оставил свою?

– Она... она была... Под бицепсом. Под ме... под левым. Под левым бицепсом. – Стив услышал, как Клинт сглотнул, заметил, как тот опустил взгляд. Стив закрыл глаза и покачал головой. – Все нормально, Клинт. Правда. Что случилось – то случилось. Я уже ничего не могу сделать. Спрашивай.

Клинт помолчал, но кивнул. Голос звучал мягче, когда он продолжил:

– Правда, что ты слышишь, о чем думает другой? И другой знает, когда тебе больно?

– По-разному, – Стив немного расслабился. – Зависит от отношений. Я не знаю никого, кто может читать мысли другого, но иногда ты чувствуешь то же, что он. Мама рассказывала мне, что сразу узнавала, когда у отца плохой день: в ту же секунду, как все шло наперекосяк. Так что она всегда готовила его любимую еду, чтобы поднять ему настроение. Но да, ты знаешь, когда им больно. Некоторые чувствуют эту боль. Кто-то просто... знает.

– А что ты чувствуешь? – Стив знал, что Клинт сразу пожалел, спросив об этом. И не зря.

– И то, и другое, – честно ответил Стив. – Если дела плохи, я чувствую ту же боль, но в остальном, я просто знаю, что случилось что-то плохое. _(Он знал, о чем спрашивал Клинт. Почувствовал ли он, как Баки упал, знал ли он, что произошло. Он почувствовал. Он знал, и иногда это было единственное, что он помнил из прошлого.)_

– Ты думаешь... – Клинт потер лицо. – Думаешь, если я спрошу Нат, я смогу чувствовать ее боль?

– Я не знаю.

– Я поэтому хочу это сделать. Каждый раз, когда она отправляется на очередное задание или просто исчезает, не сказав ни слова, я никогда не знаю, цела ли она. Я до смерти переживаю, жду звонка или еще чего, чего угодно, лишь бы знать, что она в порядке. Или... не в порядке. Просто...

– Ты узнаешь, если она умрет, – перебил его Стив. Клинт резко поднял на него глаза, шокированный. – Ты почувствуешь, как умирает часть твоей души. Почувствуешь внутри и... и в груди. Как будто в тебя выстрелили. Изначальный шок и боль быстро проходят, но ты будешь страдать до конца жизни. Ты будешь чувствовать и думать – а действительно ли это случилось? Так что, если ты хочешь знать, поймешь ли ты, если она умирает... поймешь. И ты поймешь сразу, как это случится, – Стив почувствовал, как печет в глазах, быстро вытер слезы. Он должен был помочь Клинту, а не жалеть себя. _(Господи, Стив, возьми себя в руки.)_

– Оно того стоит, – добавил Стив, сделав глубокий вдох. – Знаю, звучит устрашающе, и это делает тебя уязвимым. Это действительно страшно. Ты отдаешь половину себя другому человеку, это не может не пугать. Но оно действительно того стоит, неважно, как надолго.

Они услышали, как громко закрылась дверь, и Стиву захотелось выругаться на самого себя. Баки обычно старался не шуметь. Он делал так только когда считал нужным, так что Стив знал: тот услышал все до последнего слова. Он вдруг почувствовал, как внутри все больно сжалось.

– Бак! – позвал он. – Клинт пришел. Иди, поздоровайся.

Баки вошел на кухню и буркнул что-то Клинту. Стив не мог смотреть ему в глаза. Просто встал сделать еще одну чашку кофе.

 

***

Первый подарок появился неделю спустя. Баки только вернулся с задания где-то в Южной Америке и, направляясь на кухню за утренним кофе, бросил маленькую коробку на стол прямо перед Стивом. Тот посмотрел на нее и открыл. Плитка шоколада.

– Это что? – спросил он через плечо. Он слышал, как Баки шарит по кухне в поисках кружки.

– Перуанский шоколад, – просто ответил он.

– Зачем? – не мог не спросить Стив.

Ему не нужно было поворачиваться, он и так знал, что Баки пожал плечами. Он часто так делал в последнее время, особенно, если делал что-то и был не до конца уверен, позволено ли ему это.

– Ну, ты же любишь шоколад, – ответил он, будто другие причины для подарка ему не требовались.

Стив встал, отламывая кусочек от плитки. Откусив, сразу почувствовал горечь и улыбнулся. Такой шоколад он любил больше всего. Стив вспомнил, как однажды говорил Баки, сидя на крыше их старого здания. Он рассказал Баки историю о том, как одна пожилая старушка угостила его девяностопроцентным шоколадом за то, что он помог ей донести продукты. Он вкуснее ничего не пробовал. Баки помнил, даже спустя все это время помнил. Стив улыбнулся опять и почувствовал, как сердце ноет.

– Вкусный. Спасибо, – поблагодарил Стив, опираясь о стойку. Баки стоял к нему спиной и пытался справиться с кофемашиной. – Хочешь?

– Это тебе, – ответил Баки, как будто этого было достаточно, чтобы не угоститься самому. Стив не настаивал.

Следующий подарок также появился сразу после задания. Теперь это были масляные краски из маленького магазинчика в Голландии – там их все еще делали вручную. Стив сразу улыбнулся, получив подарок, но на задворках сознания маячил вопрос – с чего вдруг Баки делал ему все эти подарки. Он не мог перестать думать об этом ровно до тех пор, пока не сделал первый мазок новыми красками. Он уже знал, чьи скулы в итоге окажутся на холсте.

Баки постоянно дарил всякие мелочи, скорее даже, безделушки. Свечи, карандаши, записные книжки, фотографии, специи, репродукции картин, вяленое мясо, а однажды холст, в другой раз – кулинарную книгу. Баки, казалось, делал только подарки, связанные с искусством или едой, но Стив не жаловался. Он любил и искусство, и еду, и еще ему нравилось то, что Баки начал заполнять пустоту в их квартире. Наконец она начала напоминать настоящий дом.

– Давай сходим сегодня куда-нибудь, – предложил Баки, бросая подарок Стиву в руки и усаживаясь на диван.

Поначалу Баки сидел только в кресле в углу. Он всегда аккуратно выбирал лучшую стратегическую точку, ждал беды. Каждый раз, стоило кому-нибудь зайти в квартиру, он напрягался и готовился к бою. Теперь же он сидел на диване, ближе к двери, всегда загораживая собой Стива, когда приходили гости.

Стив открыл коробку и увидел вырезанную из дерева мексиканскую фигурку слона. Он улыбнулся, уже зная, что поставит ее рядом с репликой Мыслителя на книжной полке, которую он привез ему из маленькой деревушки во Франции.

– Очень красиво, – сказал Стив, поворачиваясь к Баки лицом. – Куда пойдем?

– Знаю одно место, – ответил Баки. – В семь.

В итоге они пошли в закусочную, которая располагалась всего в нескольких кварталах от башни Мстителей. Милое заведение, подумал Стив. Казалось, его срисовали с закусочных пятидесятых: даже музыкальный автомат поставили. _(Пусть Стив и не знал, как на самом деле выглядели пятидесятые, но он видел достаточно фильмов и прочитал достаточно книг, чтобы выдвинуть обоснованную догадку.)_ Они сели в углу в глубине зала, Стив – лицом к выходу.

– Здорово здесь, – сказал он, слегка улыбнувшись. Баки кивнул. – Как ты нашел это место?

– Еда дешевая. Тут не подают той ерунды, что любит Старк. Хорошее расположение между старой конспиративной квартирой и Башней.

– Какое это имело значение? – не подумав, спросил Стив. И сразу же захотел себе врезать.

Баки посмотрел на него так, как смотрел, вытирая кровь с костяшек. Как будто спрашивая: «Ну почему ты такой идиот?» – и заранее зная ответ.

– Я постоянно наведывался в Башню, – просто ответил он.

– Зачем? – снова спросил Стив, удивляясь, почему еще не заткнулся, наконец. Они почти не проводили время вместе – задания постоянно разбрасывали их порознь, а в Башне трудно было урвать минутку, когда рядом не было как минимум еще двух Мстителей. _(Ты можешь не профукать хотя бы один этот вечер с ним?)_

– За тобой приглядывал, – Баки пожал плечами. – Смотрел на тебя, и воспоминания возвращались.

– Ты смог пробраться в Башню?

На лице Баки медленно расплылась ухмылка.

– Я куда захочешь проберусь, _Котенок_. Особенно, если тебя посадят за дверью.

Стив мгновенно залился краской.

– И как ты это сделал? – спросил он, опуская взгляд.

Баки пожал плечами, все еще довольно улыбаясь.

– Подумал, что раз Джарвис – персональный компьютер, то на каждый этаж его не будут устанавливать. Тони абы кому не отдаст своего робота. Сначала снаружи пробирался на эти этажи, потом нашел способ пробраться на твой. Периодически проведывал тебя.

Стив открыл рот.

– Ты... снаружи, по стене?.. Там же сплошные окна. Гладкое стекло!

– На этажах повыше есть балконы. Там легче.

Стив только хватал воздух, как рыба, выброшенная на берег. Ему никогда не понять все эти шпионские штучки. Каждый раз, слыша подобные истории, он искренне изумлялся.

Он даже не понял, когда они сменили тему разговора. Дальше стало легче. Почти как в старые добрые времена. Они разговаривали, не замолкая, но и не стараясь специально заполнить тишину. Еда была неплохая, хотя в итоге остатками картошки-фри они кидались друг в друга, глупо улыбаясь.

– Надо будет повторить, – предложил Стив по пути назад в Башню. Баки кивнул, едва заметно улыбаясь. Стив старался не возлагать на это слишком больших надежд.

Это как-то само собой стало их традицией. Внезапно все вечера по средам оказались только для Стива и Баки. _(Клинт как-то попытался присоединиться к ним в кино, и Стив был только за. Веселее будет, думал он. Но когда он вернулся в комнату со стаканом воды, Клинт потирал ухо, а Наташа и Баки смотрели на него с раздражением. После он сразу перехотел идти с ними. Ну, ничего страшного.)_ Они ходили туда, где им было интересно: бейсбольные игры, музеи, парки, фестивали. Что угодно.

– Куда идете на этой неделе? – спросила Наташа, сидя на стойке и болтая ногами.

– В какую-то галерею в паре кварталов от парка, – ответил Стив, домывая посуду.

Тони застонал со своего места у стойки.

– Старики идут на стариковские свидания. Пошли бы куда-нибудь, где весело! – Стив почувствовал, как щеки краснеют, но промолчал, качая головой. – Да ладно тебе, Красная Угроза. Тебе ведь на самом деле не нравится ходить по галереям и театрам и смотреть каждую неделю унылые иностранные фильмы?

– Красная Угроза была в Америке. Я – в Советском Союзе. С чего мне быть Красной Угрозой? Одни коммунисты не боялись других, – проворчал Баки, прислонившись к стене рядом с холодильником. – А еще, Старк, не всем нужны стриптизерши, чтобы повеселиться.

– То есть ты хочешь сказать, что тебе действительно нравится ходить с нашей Сосулькой по клубам престарелых?

Баки посмотрел на Стива, который безуспешно пытался не обращать внимания на их разговор, вытирая последние тарелки. Он видел, что у Стива покраснела даже шея, наверное, еще от комментария про свидания.

– Ага, – проворчал он, проходя мимо Тони и отвешивая ему подзатыльник. – Действительно нравится.

***

Среды всегда выдавались блаженными. Теперь, казалось, ни в одну среду не случалось ничего плохого. По четвергам тоже все шло хорошо. С пятницы по вторник, впрочем, было совсем другое дело. Баки мучили кошмары. Иногда он спал спокойно в течение нескольких недель, но иногда они снились ему две или три ночи подряд, и всегда почему-то с воскресенья по вторник. Кошмары были ужасны. Он просыпался с криком и дрожью, раздирая подушки. Он часами ворочался в кровати, потея, пока не просыпался от собственных криков или пока кто-нибудь не будил его.

Едва проснувшись утром, Стив понял, что впереди неспокойная ночь. Он нутром чувствовал. Весь день Баки то застывал, будто в трансе, то приходил в себя. Это был знак, что он начинал вспоминать. Терапевт Баки сказал Стиву не волноваться из-за такого состояния. Нужно просто оставить его одного и не трогать, если он не агрессивен и не перевозбужден. Но просто так сидеть было невозможно. _(Он только хотел помочь.)_

В плохие дни Стив ложился спать позже. Он подумал, что легче не спать и быть начеку, когда понадобится разбудить Баки, чем пытаться сделать это спросонья. Он услышал стоны во время пятого рекламного перерыва. Выключив телевизор, он медленно пошел к комнате Баки, подойдя к двери как раз когда раздался первый крик.

Он мягко положил руку Баки на правое плечо, произнес сперва негромко:

– Эй, Бак. Это Стив. Проснись, – он повторял эти слова, каждый раз чуть громче, и Баки проснулся как раз перед тем, как Стиву пришлось бы кричать. Баки подтянулся к подголовнику, дикими глазами оглядывая комнату. Стив наблюдал, как сознание медленно возвращалось к нему. – Это всего лишь я. Стив. Ты в безопасности. Ты знаешь, где ты? – Баки кивнул, пробормотал что-то про Башню. Стив кивнул в ответ.

Стив хотел убрать руку, но Баки быстро схватил ее своей, металлической, удерживая ладонь Стива на плече.

– Бак?

Баки поднял на него взгляд, все еще испуганный образами в голове. Казалось, он смотрел сквозь Стива. _(Иногда Стив гадал, видел ли Баки его прежнего – человека, не упавшего во льды, человека, не знавшего войны. И если да, то он бы тоже не отказался видеть Баки до падения.)_

– Останься, – пробормотал Баки. – Пожалуйста.

Стив тяжело сглотнул и резко кивнул.

– Хорошо, – ответил он. – Да, хорошо. – Баки подвинулся, оставляя слева больше места. – Ты хочешь, чтобы я... – Стив указал на стену, ожидая, что Баки захочет, чтобы он был ближе к двери _(ближе к врагу, если что-то случится. Стив всегда защитит его. Умрет за него. Он знал это)_. Баки кивнул и мягко потянул Стива за руку, чтобы тот перелез через него, и подтолкнул его в угол. Стив быстро улегся на спину. Баки смотрел на него какое-то время в тусклом свете луны, а потом лег на бок, вжавшись лицом Стиву в шею. Он положил руку Стиву на грудь, притягивая ближе к себе. Стив напрягся, забыв, как дышать.

– Расслабься, Стиви, – произнес Баки нечетко, уткнувшись носом ему в кожу. Стив чувствовал, как губы Баки касаются шеи. _(Да уж, расслабься.)_ Он сделал вдох и выдохнул, мышцы расслабились. Он пытался не обращать внимания на покалывание там, где Баки положил руку ему на ребра, будто невзначай. С учетом всей обстоятельств, Стив не спал так хорошо с тех пор, как его разморозили.

***

С другой стороны, Стив не проснулся с криками. Вообще-то он никогда не кричал, даже когда лихорадка была настолько сильной, что он видел галлюцинации. Его не трясло, он не скрипел зубами всю ночь. Было гораздо сложнее понять, когда его нужно разбудить. Сэм догадывался, что Стива мучили кошмары, но не мог распознать, когда они ему снились. Стив спал, как бревно, ночь напролет. Сэм никогда не мог понять, стоит ли его растолкать или нет.

А вот Баки знал. Стив всегда спал на спине, как покойник, когда ему снились кошмары. Даже смешно. Первым знаком было его дыхание. Оно сменялось с глубоких вдохов на быстрые и рваные. Стив напрягался, когда начинались кошмары. Мышцы не расслаблялись всю ночь, как будто он готовился к столкновению. А потом он просыпался с болью во всем теле, до самых кончиков пальцев.

 _(Стиву вдруг стало холодно. Так чертовски холодно. Он попытался осмотреться, чтобы понять, отчего внутри так холодно, но не смог ничего разглядеть, потому что вокруг был сплошной снег. Должно быть, именно из-за снега. Где он? Он увидел самолет и подошел к нему, отряхнул снег с обшивки. «Валькирия». Сам не зная, зачем, он забрался на борт, прошел в кабину._ Стив, ты меня слышишь? Стив? Ты меня слышишь, Стив? Где ты? Стив? _Какой красивый голос. Почему он казался взволнованным? Стив же здесь. Он попытался отозваться, но связь не работала, а рычаги управления заело в положении «вниз»._

_– Стив, – позвал кто-то сзади._

_Он развернулся и увидел фигуру в черном, со злым и суровым лицом. Человек поднял руку. Она что, металлическая? Нет. Невозможно. Должно быть, какая-то броня. Он моргнул, и рядом появился Баки. Синяя куртка идеально сидела на нем, а на плече висела снайперская винтовка. Стив попытался дотянуться до него, позвать, но вдруг хвостовой отсек начал открываться .Когда они успели взлететь? И вот Баки уже держался за спинку кресла, а его тянуло потоком воздуха прочь из самолета. Стив попытался схватить его, спасти. Он пытался кричать, сказать Баки, чтобы тот взял его за руку, но потом они начали тонуть, уходя под воду. Было так холодно. Где он? Почему так холодно? Что случилось с...)_

Баки всегда будил его до того, как происходило самое страшное. Его теплая ладонь лежала у Стива на щеке, а другая убирала волосы со лба.

– Стив, – прошептал Баки. – Ты со мной, Стиви? – он кивнул в ответ. – Хорошо. – Баки внимательно всматривался ему в лицо, и волнение во взгляде, тепло рук так напоминали о прежнем Баки, о Баки до войны.

А потом тепло пропало, и Стив застонал, боясь, что снова замерзнет.

– Останься, – умолял он, зная, что теперь может себе это позволить. Баки едва заметно улыбнулся и кивнул.

– Подвинься, – сказал он, подталкивая Стива ближе к стене. Стиву было легче снова уснуть, лежа головой у Баки на плече, пока тот крепко удерживал его за спину. Боль исчезла из мышц, и он провалился в сон под тихий напев, который давно успел забыть.

Стив проснулся в пустой кровати, как и всегда. Он не возражал, потому что, когда он потянулся, ничего не болело. Он забрел на кухню, где Баки, опершись на стойку, таращился на кофеварку.

– Утро, – проворчал Стив, доставая миску для хлопьев. Послышалось ответное ворчание.

Стив доливал молоко в сухой завтрак, когда Баки решил, что кофеина в нем хватит для короткого разговора.

– Что тебе снится?

Ложка выпала из рук и в миску, громко звякнув о керамику.

– В смысле? – он уселся на стул, не сводя взгляд с хлопьев.

– Кошмары.

– То же, что и тебе, наверное, – Стив пожал плечом.

Баки фыркнул.

– Очень сомневаюсь, что тебе снится, как ты превращаешься в призрака-убийцу, который случайно приканчивает своего лучшего друга, а потом убегает от чувства вины и всего американского общества.

Стив поднял на него глаза.

– Ты бы не смог меня убить, даже если бы попытался, – возразил он, не зная, что еще сказать. Баки пожал плечами, ставя локти на стойку. Он все еще ждал ответа. – Чаще всего это падение, – фыркнув, ответил Стив. Он еле сдержался, чтобы опять не пожать плечами.

– Какое падение?

– Твое, в горах, – Стив снова посмотрел на свой завтрак. – И мое, в лед. – Он посмотрел в глаза Баки: цвета холодного неба, которые всегда видел, проснувшись после лихорадки. _(Господи, как же он скучал по этим глазам, порой сильнее, чем по теплу.)_ Легче было просыпаться, зная, что он снова увидит эти глаза.

– Не знал, что на тебя это так повлияло. По тебе и не скажешь.

Стив усмехнулся.

– Знаешь, когда падаешь в самолете в ледяной океан, это так или иначе влияет на тебя.

Баки хотел что-то сказать, но его перебил Джарвис:

– Капитан Роджерс, сержант Барнс, ваше присутствие необходимо в зале совещаний «С», срочное собрание Мстителей.

Они поспешили туда.

В комнате уже все собрались. Коулсон стоял перед всеми с поникшим видом. Клинт упал лицом на стол, рядом с чашкой дымящегося кофе. Наташа, казалось, была ненамного бодрее. Стив смутно помнил, что они только что вернулись с задания где-то в Судане. Тони и Брюс рассматривали какие-то уравнения на... салфетке? Стив и Баки сели на свои места, и Коулсон прокашлялся, привлекая внимание.

– У нас появилась информация о двух критических ситуациях. Первая – террористическая атака, которая произойдет в небоскребе в Бангкоке примерно через двадцать четыре часа. Мы уже разработали план, в котором задействованы все, включая сержанта Барнса, он допущен на это задание. Вторая ситуация – это похищение двадцати детей, включая дочь спикера. Прошло уже четыре с половиной часа, мы определили их местоположение – это база ГИДРЫ на юге Вирджинии, – объявил Коулсон, показывая спецификации, планы и детали задания.

– Значит… – начала Наташа, переводя взгляд с бумаги в руках. – Разделимся?

Коулсон вздохнул.

– К сожалению, нет. Так как в Бангкоке большое количество потенциальных жертв, все силы бросим туда, чтобы немедленно разобраться с ситуацией.

– А кто тогда спасет детей? – спросил Брюс.

– Президент попросил Капитана Роджерса лично провести спасательную операцию, потому что у него хорошие показатели одиночных заданий и заданий по освобождению заложников, – ответил Коулсон, опустив взгляд.

Мстители смотрели друг на друга, а Стив изучал планы базы, уже чувствуя, как внутри все сжимается.

– Нельзя отправлять Стива на задание одного. Там агентов ГИДРЫ хватит, на целую группу захвата, – резко возразила Наташа.

Коулсон кивнул.

– Это будет тяжелое задание, но Президент уверен в его возможностях.

– Вы зашлете туда Стива, заведомо зная, что это безнадежно! – вдруг воскликнул Тони, беспокойно перебирая бумаги. – Судя по планам, на базу невозможно проникнуть, не наделав шума. Двери такие толстые, что даже С4 не поможет. Даже я, возможно, не смог бы влезть в их охранную систему, потому что она чертовски старая. Ему придется взрывать все вручную, его сразу заметят, – Стив еще раз пересмотрел все детали чертежей, надеясь, что Тони не прав. Тони всегда оказывался прав в таких вещах, но Стив все равно надеялся.

– Я понимаю это, но ЩИТ уверен, что только Капитан Роджерс обладает необходимыми навыками, чтобы в одиночку выполнить это задание. Все остальные немедленно отправляются в Бангкок.

– Барнс, – прорычала Наташа. Баки кивнул, и Стив, наконец, поднял взгляд: в зале стало шумно.

– Правила, касающиеся соулмейтов, еще действуют? – спросил Баки. Он откинулся на спинку стула, как будто это был обыденный разговор. – Во время войны, если тебя призывали, то твоя пара могла отказаться за тебя. Поэтому призывали в основном молодых парней, в надежде, что они еще не нашли себе пару.

– Я не понимаю... – начал Коулсон.

Баки зарычал, вставая.

– Стив – моя пара, козел. Черта с два я позволю вам, ублюдкам, послать его на это самоубийство.

В комнате вдруг стало жарко, а Стиву – тяжело дышать, он почувствовал, что побледнел. _(Он ведь так тщательно скрывал это. Откуда Баки узнал?)_

– Бак... – произнес он, но потом снова опустил взгляд на бумаги в руках, понимая, что именно потеряет, согласившись на это задание. _(Как он узнал?)_

– К сожалению, сержант Барнс, – голос Коулсона зазвучал жестче, – эти правила больше не действуют. Только Капитан Роджерс может отказаться от задания, и я настоятельно рекомендую, Капитан, подумать о том, что на кону.

– Стив, не соглашайся, – быстро сказал Клинт, и все поддержали его.

Стив опустил взгляд на фотографию маленькой улыбающейся девочки. У нее были каштановые волосы и голубые глаза, нос такой же, как у Пегги Картер. _(Пегги была самой красивой девушкой, какую он когда-либо видел.)_

– Уходите, – пробормотал Стив. – Вам надо подготовиться к заданию.

– Стив, – позвал Баки таким разбитым голосом, который Стив еще не слышал в этом веке. Он не мог смотреть ему в глаза. Только покачал головой и продолжил рассматривать фотографию маленькой девочки. Все медленно вышли из зала, пока Стив пытался решить, чего ему хотелось больше: блевануть или расплакаться.

– Капитан, вы согласны пойти на это задание? – спросил Коулсон.

– Каковы мои шансы? – спросил Стив. – Спасти детей. Каковы?

– Аналитики говорят, что у вас пятьдесят четыре шанса из ста успешно выполнить задание, – отчеканил Коулсон. – У полноценной группы захвата меньше двадцати.

– А мои шансы выжить?

Повисла напряженная тишина, и Коулсон прошептал:

– Меньше тринадцати процентов.

Стив кивнул, сглатывая ком в горле.

– Я и из худших ситуаций выкарабкивался, – решил он, привставая на стуле.

Баки ждал его, уставившись на полуавтомат в руках. Стив на секунду подумал, не собирается ли Баки его пристрелить, – но тут же отбросил эти мысли, вспомнив о теплых руках, обнимавших его прошлой ночью.

– Ты согласился, – это был не вопрос, так что Стив ничего не ответил, просто начал собирать экипировку. – Стив, это похоже на ловушку. Они знают, как ты действуешь. Знают, что ты не сможешь отказаться и не спасти похищенных детей, – тихо говорил Баки, как будто говорил не с кем-то, а с самим собой.

– Кто-то должен спасти их, – ответил Стив так же тихо.

– Но почему ты? – Баки повысил голос. – Почему именно тебе всегда нужно рисковать жизнью? Пусть кто-то другой рискнет на этот раз! Пусть хоть раз в жизни кто-то другой побудет героем. Господи, почему я вечно должен бояться, что ты не вернешься домой?

– Я вернусь домой, Бак, – Стив повернулся, уже одетый в костюм и со щитом на спине. Он натягивал перчатки, пока Баки с грустью смотрел на него.

– Ты не можешь этого знать, – прошептал он.

Стив положил руку Баки на затылок, запустил пальцы в волосы. Баки закрыл глаза.

– Нет, – мягко произнес Стив. – Не могу. Но я попытаюсь, Баки. Черт возьми, я попытаюсь.

Баки поднялся на ноги. В глазах ясно читалось множество вопросов, но, казалось, он не знал, как их задать. Стив смотрел на него, стараясь запомнить черты, линию скул, обрамляющие лицо волосы. Он пытался запомнить блеск его глаз, как если бы видел их в последний раз – потому что так тоже могло случиться. Последний раз. Потом Баки кивнул, будто нашел ответ, и взгляд снова стал привычно сдержанным. Стив сразу почувствовал, как ему не хватало другого взгляда. Он словно вернулся в те дни, когда они были глупыми мальчишками во времена Великой Депрессии. Тогда выражение лица Баки говорило, что они справятся, несмотря ни на что. Может, Баки просто больше не мог играть в эту игру. Может быть, он потерял веру тогда же, когда ее потерял Стив.

Баки взял лицо Стива в ладони, поцеловал его в лоб. Стив закрыл глаза.

– Вернись ко мне, сукин ты сын, – прохрипел Баки ему в кожу голосом, полным праведного гнева. – Лучше бы тебе вернуться, чтоб тебя.

Стив кивнул. Он только это и мог сделать.

Все закончилось слишком быстро, и вот они уже расходились каждый по своим самолетам, направляясь в противоположные уголки мира. Стив посмотрел через плечо в последний раз и увидел, как Баки сделал то же самое. Он не знал, как быть. Помахать рукой казалось неуместным. Улыбнуться он бы тоже не смог, даже если бы хотел. Вспомнив, кто он, Стив отдал честь. Он едва чувствовал, как рука коснулась шлема, но каблуки сами собой стукнулись друг о друга, и эта мышечная память казалась старше него самого. Баки отсолютовал в ответ, и Стив словно вернулся назад, на войну, когда Баки одну за другой получал медали за мужество и храбрость. _(Сейчас ему надо быть храбрее, чем когда-либо прежде. Они до конца останутся солдатами. С этого они начали, именно этим и закончат. Кто знал, что вот так распорядится судьба? Стиву кажется, он как раз всегда знал.)_ Он отвернулся, пока ему не захотелось отказаться от задания.

***

Тони оказался прав. На базу было нелегко попасть, сделать это тихо тоже было невозможно. Так что, стоило ему взорвать первую дверь, вся база узнала о его приходе. От первых охранников на пути было легко избавиться. Стив знал, как быстро нейтрализовать десяток человек, используя против них их же собственный инстинкт «бежать или сражаться». Но чем глубже он проходил по коридорам базы, тем сильнее уставал. Становилось все труднее бросать щит, наносить удары, которыми можно было сразу вырубить охрану.

Принимая удар за ударом, он мог думать только о глазах цвета синего грозового неба – и о лице, которое напомнило ему о Пегги Картер. Нужно идти дальше, убеждал он себя. Всего несколько комнат впереди, и он у цели. Всего несколько охранников. Несколько лестничных пролетов. _(Как всегда – нужно продержаться еще немного.)_

Чем ближе он подбирался к центру базы, тем умнее становились охранники на его пути. Они начали целиться ниже, туда, где он не мог закрыться щитом. Первая пуля в бедро прошла навылет, он это понял. Почувствовал. Он швырнул щит, обезвреживая двоих охранников, одновременно нанося удар под дых третьему, отправляя его в нокаут. Еще одна комната, твердил он себе, стараясь не наступать на поврежденную ногу. Стало тяжело думать из-за адреналина в крови, тяжело сфокусироваться. Еще одна комната.

Наконец, он добрался. Дети кучей сбились в углу, прячась друг за друга. Стив нейтрализовал охранников в комнате так быстро, как мог, в процессе получив только несколько ударов в живот. Он начал выгонять детей наружу сразу, как развязал им руки и ноги. _(Что за монстр мог сотворить такое с детьми?)_

Вывести детей с базы оказалось куда сложнее. Щитом он прикрывал в первую очередь их, а не себя, оставшись беззащитным перед огнем из всех орудий. Ножи, пули, кулаки – все на него одного. От первого удара ножом в живот он споткнулся, отступая назад. От первой пули, просвистевшей в самого лица, у него сбилось дыхание. А в мыслях были только знакомые глаза. _(Ты должен вернуться к этим глазам.)_ Он закричал, когда пуля врезалась в голень, а другая – в плечо, когда он упал на колени. Застонав, он поднялся, стараясь зажать раны там, где мог, одновременно подгоняя детей дальше.

Он уже видел дверь. Приказал детям бежать, и они побежали. Он видел, как они понеслись к самолету, пока сражался с еще одним охранником. А потом он услышал смех. Сердце ухнуло вниз, и мысленно он попросил у Баки прощения, где бы тот ни был.

– Уж не Капитан Америка ли это, – Стив повернулся и увидел Кроссбоунса, который целился прямо в него.

Он едва успел закрыться щитом, когда на него обрушилась автоматная очередь. Только бы добраться до самолета, подумал он. Добраться до самолета.

Он побежал, прикрывая спину, но далеко уйти не удалось: по колену ударили ногой. Он застонал, упав на землю. Сжав зубы, он приподнялся, но сразу получил пинок под ребра. _(Господи, как же жжет.)_

– Не такой уж ты и крутой, а, Капитан? – прорычал Рамлоу и полоснул руку Стива ножом.

Стив махнул щитом, опрокидывая врага на спину, и быстро, как мог, встал, чтобы уйти. Брок прицелился в него, лежа на земле, и пуля попала Стиву в бок. Он зажал рану, опустил взгляд – кровь все равно текла между пальцев. _(Метка. Пуля прошла через метку. Баки. Почувствовал ли Баки выстрел? Господи, эти серые глаза, и улыбка Пегги Картер, и дети, Сэм, Наташа, Тони и Брюс. Его друзья. Его команда. Его душа. Баки. Он пообещал вернуться домой. Он был обязан вернуться домой. Домой. Домой. Домой домой домой...)_

Он достал последнюю гранату и бросил ее за спину, а сам, спотыкаясь, поспешил к самолету. Со стоном упал в кресло пилота. Дети забились в угол справа от него.

– Джарвис, летим домой, – выдавил он, зажимая раны.

– Да, Капитан, – ответил компьютер.

– Ты можешь связаться с командой? – спросил он. Ответа не последовало, но он вдруг услышал голоса в динамике. Он не мог разобрать, что говорил каждый из них, но ему вдруг стало гораздо спокойнее. – Ребята, – пробормотал он.

– Стив? – услышал он Тони. – Стив, это ты?

– Подвинься, – прорычал Баки. Наверное, пытался добраться до микрофона. – Стив?

– Ага, – отозвался он. – Это я.

– Ты в порядке?

Стив осмотрел униформу, пропитанную кровью. Увидел порезы, синяки и пулевые ранения, которые заживали недостаточно быстро. Взглянул на руки, все в его собственной крови, и подумал о том, как же чертовски все нечестно.

– Я бы справился, правда, – только и сказал он.

– Стив...

– Бак, мне так жаль, – произнес Стив, чувствуя, как закрываются глаза. – Так жаль. Прости, что столько утаил от тебя, я просто пытался тебя защитить. Сам не знаю, от чего. Может, от тебя самого. Может, от себя. Но я так тебя люблю, так сильно, что мне больно. Я не должен был дать тебе упасть. На твоем месте должен был быть я. Мне так жаль, Баки.

– Нет, нет, – слышал Стив. – Глупости, милый. Ты ничего плохого не сделал. Я ведь жив и невредим, а? Ты только говори со мной, Стиви, слышишь? Продолжай говорить со мной.

– Бак, мне кажется, я не смогу.

– Еще как сможешь. Сможешь, солнышко. Давай. Расскажи мне что-нибудь. Расскажи про старые добрые времена. Ты только говори. Стиви, пожалуйста. _(У него был такой испуганный голос, но в то же время Стив не чувствовал ничего, кроме собственного ужаса.)_

– Мне кажется, я уже и не помню ничего. Все болит. Бак, я очень устал.

– Даже не смей засыпать, Стив. Не смей. Не засыпай, слышишь? Хорошо, куколка? Держись.

– Мне страшно, Баки, – пробормотал Стив, чувствуя, как веки тяжелеют с каждой секундой. – Мне так страшно. _(Вот, каково оно – умирать по-настоящему? Баки всегда ждал его по ту сторону. Но не в этот раз. Может, он увидится с мамой...)_

– Нет. _Радость моя_ , не бойся. Все будет хорошо, Стиви. Я здесь, малыш. С тобой все будет хорошо. Ты только говори со мной, Стив.

– Прости, Бак, – пробормотал Стив в уже наползающей со всех сторон темноте. Он слышал, как Баки зовет его, кричит его имя. (Не в первый раз кто-то кричал его имя, пока он сидел в кресле пилота. Он помнил.)

***

Стив очнулся и увидел белый свет. Он как будто плыл. Должно быть, он умер.

***

Когда он очнулся во второй раз, то оказался в белой комнате, в кровати. Он попытался осмотреться, но голова кружилась. Все тело болело. Он провалился в сон.

***

В следующий раз он услышал писк. Стив открыл глаза: он лежал в той же белой комнате. У него, наконец, появились силы приподнять голову, чтобы осмотреться. Один глаз, должно быть, опух и не открывался, потому что он плохо видел, все плыло. Он подумал о Саре, Пегги – где они? Он никого не заметил. _(Наверное, все из-за глаза. Они же должны быть где-то тут. Где они?)_ Ему всегда говорили: когда ты умрешь, твоя семья будет с тобой. Они должны быть здесь, рядом с ним.

_(Нет, нет, нет, нет...)_

Он увидел, наконец, что с ним: тело окутали провода, отовсюду торчали иглы. _(Не так все должно закончиться. Неправильно. Ад. Он попал в ад, совсем один. Это неправильно. Стив ведь был хорошим человеком, хорошим солдатом. Он не заслужил этого. Он не заслужил одиночества.)_ Он принялся вытаскивать иглы. Он уже ненавидел ад. Темнота была лучше. Он снова потерял сознание.

***

Когда он в следующий раз открыл глаза, рядом с ним стояла женщина и смотрела на него.

– Капитан Роджерс, – поприветствовала она с улыбкой. _(Господи, все как в прошлый раз. Она сейчас скажет, что он опять потерял время.)_ Дыхание участилось. _(Проклятье, почему все так неправильно? Сначала он попал в ад, а теперь это? Он снова замерз. Он не вынесет этого еще раз. Не сможет. Он был хорошим человеком... Был ли?)_ Стив потянул за торчащие из него трубки, не в силах справиться с мыслью, что оказался в еще более далеком будущем. Он не вынесет, если ему скажут, что все опять умерли, а он снова стал больным калекой. _(Почему просто не дать ему спокойно умереть?)_ Женщина быстро сказала что-то, и все потемнело.

***

Стив проснулся, казалось, в сороковой раз, и с каждым вздохом что-то больно кололо внутри. Он ненавидел это. Хотел, чтобы все закончилось. На этот раз иглы не удивили его, но когда он попытался их вытащить, то обнаружил, что руки у него скованы. Он дернулся, но не смог высвободиться. Внутри начала зарождаться паника. _(Почему он не мог освободиться? Он ведь должен быть сильным. Но ад не оставлял ему никаких шансов. А он просто хотел вытащить иглы. Вытащить их. Вытащите их, вытащите...)_

– Капитан Роджерс, – позвал его кто-то. – Вы должны успокоиться.

Стив посмотрел в сторону, где стояла женщина и пыталась сделать что-то с трубкой в его руке. На этот раз она хотя бы не притворялась, что она из прошлого. – Мы не можем освободить вас, пока не будем уверены, что вы снова не вырвете капельницу.

– Я умер? – прохрипел Стив.

– Нет, Капитан, – ответила женщина, с сочувствием улыбаясь. – Вы, как ни странно, живы.

_(Он бы скорее умер.)_

– Какой сейчас год?

– Две тысячи шестнадцатый, – ответила женщина – медсестра, должно быть – быстро похлопав его по руке. – К вам скоро придут и все объяснят, – Стив кивнул и уставился в стену.

Спустя какое-то время Стив услышал, как в палату вошли двое. Он даже не посмотрел в их сторону, думая, что это врачи, о которых говорила медсестра. _(Он все еще считал, что она врет. Что сейчас другой год. Что он все-таки умер. Он не просыпался в больнице, и некому было рассказать ему правду.)_

– Стив, – произнес женский голос почти шепотом.

– Наташа, – ответил он, не сводя глаз со стены.

Он не хотел, чтобы его видели в таком состоянии, таким слабым. Он даже не мог выбраться из жалких больничных наручников. Он почувствовал, как слезы обожгли глаза. _(Тот еще гребаный герой. Похоже, он превратился в призрак.)_

Стук каблуков приблизился, по волосам прошлись нежные пальцы. Он вспомнил, что выглядит, наверное, мерзко. Но ему было все равно.

– Когда можно снять их с него? – спросила Наташа врача, кивая на наручники.

– К сожалению, мы не можем гарантировать ментальную стабильность Капитана Роджерса, есть вероятность, что он опять выдернет капельницу, – тихо ответил врач, будто Стив не слышал его. – Пока что мы вынуждены использовать наручники, чтобы восстановительный процесс прошел гладко.

– За ним есть кому присмотреть, – коротко сказала Наташа. – Проследить, чтобы он ничего не трогал.

– При всем уважении, агент Романофф, пусть это и не обычная больница, но мы тоже не позволяем гостям оставаться здесь вне времени посещений. Мы заботимся о том, чтобы пациенты могли отдохнуть и расслабиться.

Повисла тишина. Стив почти услышал, каким резким стал взгляд Наташи. _(Она казалась такой настоящей.)_

– Вы действительно думаете, что высококлассный солдат, который только что вернулся с одного из самых сложных заданий за всю свою жизнь и уже продемонстрировал признаки паники и беспокойства, расслабится и отдохнет, лежа в одиночестве, прикованный к кровати наручниками?

Доктор прокашлялся.

– Я постараюсь что-нибудь сделать, – Стив услышал, как он быстро вышел из палаты.

Пальцы снова начали гладить его по волосам, когда Наташа подошла ближе, пытаясь заглянуть Стиву в глаза, и села на край кровати.

– Как ты себя чувствуешь?

Стив взглянул на нее, всматриваясь в черты лица, которые мог видеть. На лбу у нее был порез, заклеенный пластырем, но в остальном она выглядела так же, как и всегда.

– Мне кажется, я умер, – признался Стив и отвернулся к стене, не желая видеть разочарования и огорчения на ее лице.

– Почему ты так думаешь? – в ответ Стив потянул руку, прикованную к кровати: сил высвободиться по-прежнему не было. Он уставился на белую стену: Эрскин обещал ему, что больше он не увидит таких стен. – А-а, – произнесла Наташа. – Они укреплены, сделаны специально для суперсолдат, на случай, если в больнице в Башне нужно будет сделать операцию. Еще одна разработка Тони.

_(Лучше от этого не стало.)_

Наташа подошла к окну и раскрыла шторы.

– Видишь? Нью-Йорк такой же, каким и был.

– Я хочу домой, – попросил Стив.

– Тони и Пеппер работают над этим.

Стив покачал головой, не уверенный, имел ли он в виду Башню, говоря о доме.

– Если я опять отрублюсь, ты будешь здесь, когда я проснусь? – он не услышал ответ и провалился в сон.

***

Первое, что он сделал, почувствовав, как просыпается, – потянул рукой. Наручники все еще были на месте. Он крепко зажмурился и потянул изо всех сил. Он почувствовал, как натянулись швы и скобы – на руках, на груди. _(Почему он не мог освободиться? Он хотел освободиться.)_

Чья-то ладонь легла на руку: чуть выше места, где была вставлена игла, а другая ладонь опустилась ему на плечо.

– Стив, старик, расслабься, – должно быть, Сэм. – Они их не снимут, пока ты не расслабишься.

– Вытащи меня отсюда, – пробормотал Стив, не переставая тянуть руки. – Вытащи. Вытащи. Вытащи.

– Стив, эй, – в голосе Сэма зазвучали панические нотки. – Успокойся. Все хорошо, – Он сильнее прижал руку Стива, пытаясь удержать его. Одна из огнестрельных ран открылась, и кровь начала просачиваться через повязку на плече.

Стив открыл глаза, но все стало только хуже. _(Столько трубок, столько игл, столько гребаных проводов. Он снова почувствовал себя лабораторной крысой. Почему они делали это с ним? Он просто хотел вынуть все это из себя. Вынуть.)_

– Нат! – закричал Сэм и вскочил, заставив Стива вздрогнуть и хватая его за другую руку. – Приведи Барнса! Стив, Стив, послушай меня. Успокойся. Все хорошо. Расслабься.

– Вытащи их, – прохрипел Стив. – Вытащи их! Вытащи!

Он слышал, как в палате засуетились люди, но не мог оторвать глаз от игл в венах. _(Что они в него вкачивали? Он не мог стать кем-то другим. Только не снова. Капитана Америки было достаточно. Почему они не могут дать ему побыть Стивом Роджерсом хоть немного? Что они с ним делали? Он не хотел становиться кем-то другим! Вытащи их вытащи их вытащи их вытащи-вытащи-вытащи...)_

– Уилсон, подвинься, – прорычал кто-то. Руки Сэма сразу исчезли, и Стив начал сильнее оттягивать наручники. Он крепко зажмурился. – Наталия, держи его руку, Уилсон, а ты другую, – Стив почувствовал, как его взяли за руки, и он крепко схватился в ответ, надеясь удержаться, но кроме игл не мог думать ни о чем другом. – Стиви, эй, Стив, их сняли, слышишь? Сняли наручники, – тихо сказал кто-то, и чьи-то руки обняли его за шею. Стив медленно открыл глаза – только один полностью, – чувствуя, как соскользнули браслеты с запястий.

Стив посмотрел на людей перед собой. Сэм крепко держал его за руку и выглядел испуганным, а Наташа держала другую руку и с настороженностью наблюдала за ним. Они хотели убедиться, что он снова не выдернет капельницу. _(Ему очень хотелось.)_

Баки стоял ближе всех, обнимая ладонями шею Стива. И казался совершенно беззащитным: Стив давно не видел его таким.

– Ты со мной, bärchen? – Баки провел пальцами по затылку Стива, и он кивнул. – Нат и Сэм отпустят руки. Пообещай, что не попытаешься вытащить иглы. Это просто солевой раствор, понятно? Просто помочь тебе быстрее встать на ноги, – Стив снова кивнул, хоть и нехотя, и Баки быстро взглянул на остальных. Они отпустили, и Стив опустил руки вдоль боков, как будто они враз отяжелели.

– Я схожу за врачом, – быстро сказала Наташа и вышла из палаты. Баки посмотрел на Сэма, и через мгновение тот тоже ушел.

Баки сел на край кровати, убрав ладонь с шеи Стива и положив ее ему на руку. Стив не удержался и сжал ее, стараясь успокоить дыхание.

– Ты как, шкет? Что-то ты распаниковался.

– Больницы, – пробубнил Стив, наклоняя голову, чтобы опять посмотреть на свои руки.

– Эй, – позвал Баки, ловя его взгляд. – Смотри на меня, Стиви. Все в порядке. Вытащим тебя отсюда, как только сможем, хорошо? – Стив кивнул. – Хорошо. Тебе удобно? – Стив опять кивнул, хоть и не был уверен, что словом «удобно» можно описать то, как он себя чувствовал.

– Дети в порядке? – это был первый вопрос, который он задал, успокоившись. Нужно было за что-то ухватиться, за что-то, что вернуло бы его в реальный мир.

– Все в порядке. Спикер и Президент передают благодарности. Мне кажется, они тебе еще какую-нибудь медаль вручат, – судя по тону, Баки был не в восторге. Голос звучал устало, как будто из него выкачали все силы.

– А ваше задание?

– Закончили в рекордные сроки. Террористы оказались так себе. В Бангкоке даже не заметили, что что-то происходит.

Стив кивнул и уставился на белую стену впереди.

– Сколько я был без сознания? – наконец спросил он, не желая видеть грусть в глазах Баки.

– Две недели. То приходил в себя, то снова засыпал, – Баки провел пальцами по затылку Стива. Он посмотрел на Баки и сразу пожалел об этом. – Ты нас всех напугал. Врач не был уверен, что ты выкарабкаешься.

– Мне жаль, – пробормотал Стив, отворачиваясь.

Баки усмехнулся, наклоняясь ближе к нему.

– Врешь ты все, – проворчал он и коснулся губами виска Стива. – Не пугай меня больше так, – прошептал он почти угрожающе, но Стив знал, что это скорее вызов. Стив закрыл глаза, стараясь запомнить этот момент.

Кто-то ворвался в палату, и Стив шарахнулся от Баки. Он услышал, как тот вздохнул, поворачиваясь к двери.

– Сержант Барнс, вам нельзя находиться в этом больничном крыле, и вам уж точно нельзя было снимать наручники с Капитана Роджерса, – выпалил врач, которого Стив видел раньше. Баки моргнул, не двигаясь с места. – Я вынужден попросить вас уйти... Сэр.

Баки усмехнулся.

– Нет, – просто ответил он и развернулся к Стиву.

– Сержант, вы либо сами уйдете, либо я вызову охрану, – угрожал врач, хоть в голосе не слышалось ни капли угрозы.

Стив почувствовал, как сердце начинает биться быстрее, так что стук отдавался громче мониторов. _(Не забирайте его. Он только вернулся. Не отбирайте у меня этот момент. Я думал, у меня будет, наконец, что-то хорошее.)_ Ладони покрылись потом, и он почувствовал, как зачесалась кожа там, где были вставлены иголки. Он хотел уйти отсюда.

– Тихо, милый, – прошептал Баки Стиву в щеку. – Я никуда не уйду. Им меня не заставить.

– Сержант...

Баки зарычал, отстраняясь от Стива и резко разворачиваясь к врачу.

– Вы сколько угодно можете мне угрожать, но мы оба знаем, что я не сдвинусь с места, пока Стива не выпишут. А еще мы оба знаем, что никакая ваша охрана, если к ней не присоединятся Мстители и лично сам Стив, не сможет остановить меня, особенно, когда у меня есть мотивация. И уж поверьте мне, доктор, для меня нет лучшей мотивации, чем он.

Врач хотел что-то сказать, открывая и закрывая рот, словно рыба.

– Вы не можете просто так вломиться и нарушить все правила!

Баки вскочил.

– Вы приковали перепуганного героя войны к столу, отлично зная, что у него целая история заболеваний, вызывающих панику. И даже после нескольких серьезных панических атак и проявлений глубокой депрессии вы не сняли с него наручники. Вы в течение полутора недель отказывались впускать друзей и его соулмейта в палату. Вы нам слова не сказали о его состоянии за это время. Вы нарушили и все больничные правила, и законы элементарной человечности, и если вам хоть в голову придет выгнать меня отсюда и вызвать у Стива новый приступ, я все это солью в прессу. О вас будет говорить весь город, доктор. Вы этого хотите? Вас возненавидит вся нация. Вы не только потеряете лицензию на медпрактику, над вами будет смеяться все медицинское сообщество. Вы потеряете репутацию, друзей, семью. Вы будете известны только тем, что издевались над самим Капитаном Америкой. Наконец, когда вы будете думать, что в вашей жизни развалилось уже все, что могло, когда вам покажется, что люди перестали обсуждать то, какой вы неудачник, вам повезет, если к вам не наведаются в гости парочка выпускников Красной Комнаты, – сердито прорычал Баки, не отходя далеко от кровати, хоть Стив и знал, что ему хочется нависнуть над доктором, немного его припугнуть.

– Оставь его, Баки, – пробормотал Стив, потянувшись за его рукой.

– Нет, – не унимался Баки. – Он услышал только половину того, что я хочу ему сказать.

– Я устал, – произнес Стив.

Баки посмотрел на него. Стив казался таким маленьким, что у Баки пропал весь боевой настрой. Он просто хотел, чтобы его парень отдохнул, чтобы они могли пойти домой. Квартира в Башне казалась слишком тихой и маленькой без его лучшего друга.

– Да, малыш, хорошо, – вздохнул он, усаживаясь на край кровати. Он провел рукой по голове Стива, приглаживая волосы. – Я буду здесь, когда ты проснешься, – пообещал он, и Стив наконец-то понял, что может просто заснуть, а не чувствовать, будто умирает.

***

Первое, что заметил Стив, проснувшись в следующий раз, была лохматая голова рядом у самого его бедра. Его руку крепко сжимали, и Стиву показалось, что это была единственная часть тела, где он чувствовал тепло. _(Баки.)_ Стив изо всех сил сжал в ответ. На этот раз в голове было яснее. Он, наконец, смог осмотреться, понять, что его окружает, а не верить воображаемым ужасам. _(На мне не ставят опыты. Мне помогут. Это всего лишь медицина.)_

Все тело болело. Еще бы. Его изрядно побили, и даже суперсолдаты не могут сразу оправиться после стольких ножевых ран и огнестрельных ранений. Но боль не казалась острой. Она больше напоминала остаточную, боль от давних ранений. Стив понадеялся, что, пока он отлеживался без сознания, тело почти излечило само себя. Ему не хотелось проходить через долгое восстановление.

– Доброе утро, куколка, – Баки положил голову на подушку рядом со Стивом.

– Привет, – прошептал Стив. Он отпустил ладонь Баки, чтобы коснуться его бровей. Тот едва не замурлыкал от удовольствия, и Стив, не сдержавшись, усмехнулся, хоть его ребра не особенно этому обрадовались. – Устал? Наверняка сидел тут, вместо того чтобы поспать дома.

– Ты просто такой красавчик, что я не мог оторвать от тебя взгляда, mi amor, – Баки закрыл глаза, когда Стив провел пальцем по веку и ресницам.

Стив самодовольно хмыкнул.

– Готов поклясться, я сейчас хоть куда.

– Ты всегда прекрасно выглядишь.

– А ты всегда сопли жуешь.

– Только с тобой, – улыбнулся Баки, снова распахивая глаза. Потом сел и положил руку Стиву на бедра, аккуратно избегая ран. Стив почувствовал, как лицо заливается краской, но сказал себе, что это просто тело привыкает к температуре в палате. – Надо поговорить, – начал Баки, и улыбка сползла с лица Стива. – Когда будем дома. Не здесь.

Стив кивнул.

– И когда это случится?

– Тони говорит, что, скорее всего, сможет убедить врачей выпустить тебя до завтрашнего вечера.

Стив сглотнул и снова кивнул.

– А раньше не получится?

– Прости, mo chuisle, – Баки сел ровнее. – Когда один отправляешься на самоубийственные задания, потом приходится полежать в больнице.

– Это же ради детей, Бак.

Баки оскалился.

– Кажется, тебе уже лучше. Без драк не можешь, – он покачал головой, свободной рукой убирая волосы Стиву со лба. – Хотя бы признай, что это была ловушка. И глупость.

– Ничего я не буду признавать.

– Потому что даже ГИДРЕ из тебя всю глупость не выбить.

– Если у тебя не получилось, то уже ни у кого не получится. – Стив услышал, как стукнуло сердце, раньше, чем понял смысл своих слов – и подумал, не проглотить ли язык, а потом притвориться, что это просто еще одно из ранений. – Прости, нечестно так говорить.

– Как и многое другое, – Баки, казалось, не задел этот комментарий. – Я не для того прошел интенсивную психотерапию, чтобы меня подкосила какая-то шпилька.

– И все же, – Стив закрыл глаза. – Не нужно было так говорить.

– Ладно тебе, – протянул Баки. – Сам начал. К тому же, ты обычно говоришь безобидные вещи. А вот Тони бы последить за языком, – Стив фыркнул и сразу пожалел об этом, почувствовав, как повязка на ребрах туго натянулась. Но Баки был прав. Тони никогда не умел держать язык за зубами. Он начал называть Стива «Сосулькой» раньше, чем звать по имени – при первой их встрече.

– Я не помню, каково это – целовать тебя, но помню, как мне хотелось сделать это, когда ты так смеялся, – швы все так же давили, а Стив забыл, как дышать. Он не мог понять, почему Баки говорил это.

– Я тоже не помню, – признался Стив. Баки моргнул, и Стиву захотелось разорваться пополам и отдаться Баки полностью. Он только не знал, как. Он не знал, мог ли до сих пор делиться мыслями, так надолго спрятавшись в собственной голове. – Было легче... просто забыть все это. Я проснулся и просто не мог... Никого не осталось в живых, и я... Я помню лед. Помню, как замерз заживо. _(Неправда. Он помнил, что до войны ему было тепло. Он только не помнил, каково это было. Это так страшно.)_

Стив не смел взглянуть на Баки, чтобы не увидеть на его лице выражение жалости и разочарования. Он не мог принять этого от других, но если бы Баки так посмотрел на него, он бы с ума сошел.

Баки действительно немного жалел. Не Стива... их обоих. Он думал о том, как жестоко с ними обошелся мир, сколько отнял. Они были хорошими людьми, а вселенная отобрала лучшее у каждого из них – а вместе с этим и их жизни. Вселенная была перед ними в неоплатном долгу. Он подвинулся, сел на кровати, глядя Стиву в лицо – тот по-прежнему смотрел на собственные руки. Он медленно наклонился, давая понять, что собирается сделать. Поцелуй не был страстным. Всего лишь короткое касание губами губ, но они оба так долго этого ждали. _(Стив прочувствовал его всем телом, до самых кончиков пальцев.)_

Если вселенная позволит Баки сохранить это, уже навсегда, то они, пожалуй, сочтутся.

***

– Ну что, все в порядке? Пить хочешь? Может, еще подушку принести? – спросил Сэм в сотый раз.

– В последний раз, когда меня подстрелили, ты меньше суетился, – задумчиво заметил Стив, пока лучший друг возился, устраивая его на кровати.

Сэм фыркнул.

– В прошлый раз ты сам напоролся, а сейчас все было куда хуже, если ты не заметил.

– Пять ножевых ранений в корпус, еще четыре в конечности, шесть огнестрельных ниже пояса, четыре – выше, многочисленные трещины и переломы, не говоря уже о синяках и прочих повреждениях. Да, Сэм, я заметил.

– Просто уточняю. Ты часто упускаешь такие вещи. Мистер «Выпрыгиваю из самолета без парашюта – как весело».

– Ты говоришь прямо как Баки, – вздохнул Стив.

Сэм зыркнул на него.

– Вот только с ним не сравнивай... Но если уж мы в чем-то и согласимся, так это, наверное, в твоем здоровье.

– Какая честь, – Стив прижал ладонь к сердцу для пущего эффекта. – Если ты не против, я бы хотел отдохнуть.

– Да, конечно, – Сэм махнул рукой, направляясь к двери. – Если понадоблюсь, ты знаешь, как со мной связаться.

– Спасибо, Сэм! – крикнул Стив ему в след.

Наконец-то он остался один. Последние сорок восемь часов команда не отходила ни на шаг. Постоянно приходил кто-то проведать, и уже дважды за это время вся команда собиралась полностью. Доктор согласился отпустить его домой – на пару этажей ниже – только при условии, что за ним постоянно будут присматривать. Он не собирался делать ничего глупого, хоть больничный персонал и был убежден в обратном. Он просто хотел спать.

– Есть причина тому, что Сэм зашипел на меня, проходя мимо? – Стив поднял взгляд: Баки стоял, опершись о дверной косяк.

Стив пожал плечами.

– Он иногда так делает.

– Не делает, – ответил Баки. – Он только на меня шипит. Я не знал, что он вообще умеет шипеть, – Стив опять пожал плечами. – Так ты хочешь, чтобы тебя оставили в покое. Меня это тоже касается?

– Когда это тебя касалось?

– Тогда двигайся.

Стив подвинулся как можно ближе к стене. Все тело по-прежнему болело, но по крайней мере он больше не чувствовал резкую боль при каждом вздохе. Баки лег на бок, положив голову на металлическую руку. Пальцами правой легко провел по открытой коже на животе Стива под задравшейся майкой. Щекотно.

– Рад вернуться домой? – прошептал Баки, и Стив кивнул. – Хорошо.

– Ночуй уже здесь,– выпалил Стив, не успев подумать. Сразу захотелось провалиться в подвал Башни, и слиться с фундаментом, чтобы его больше никогда не видели. А на надгробном камне пусть напишут: «Здесь лежит Стив Роджерс. Пропал без вести после того, как облажался, судя по всему, насмерть». Может, получится притвориться, что во всем виновато сотрясение мозга. – Забудь. Не слушай меня. Это все обезболивающее, – сказал Стив в надежде замять тему.

– Мы оба знаем, что обезболивающее перестает на тебя действовать через полтора часа, – легко ответил Баки. – Я не против этой идеи, но нам придется сначала поговорить.

Стив вздохнул.

– О чем?

– Не прикидывайся идиотом. Тебе не идет.

Баки смотрел на него внимательно, а Стиву так хотелось, чтобы боль можно было просто выдохнуть, как воздух.

– Я не хотел скрывать это, как скелет в шкафу, – прошептал он, уставившись на потолок.

Баки цокнул языком и снова развернул Стива лицом к себе.

– Если ты не хотел делать из этого грязную тайну, не стоило рассказывать Бартону через год после того, как мы съехались. К тому же, ты никогда не мог ничего от меня скрыть.

– Ну, учитывая, что ты узнал всего пару недель назад, мне кажется, у меня неплохо получилось, – возмутился Стив.

Баки закатил глаза, а Стив, казалось, готовился к бою. Баки догадывался, что он опять понадумал себе всякого.

– Думаешь, я не знал? Я не настолько туп, _солнышко_ , и ты сам это знаешь. Я уже несколько месяцев догадывался. А когда увидел след от своих зубов у тебя на боку, то сразу все понял.

– Так это ты молчал? И откуда ты вообще знаешь, что это след от твоих зубов? Все думали, это Пегги.

– Побудешь убийцей-параноиком, которого обвиняют во всех грехах, тоже научишься запоминать мелочи о себе. Ты можешь показать мне фрагмент ДНК, и я сразу пойму, что она – моя. Отпечатки зубов я уж тем более узнаю. К тому же, за тобой ухаживал я, а не Пегги, не так ли? – Баки, казалось, хотел даже язык Стиву показать. – Черт, Стиви. За обе наши жизни мог бы и сам за мной немного поухаживать. Всегда приходится делать все самому.

Стив побледнел.

– Что? _(Почему все выясняется только между жизнью и смертью?)_

– Что? – непонимающе переспросил Баки.

– Ты ухаживал за мной? И тогда тоже? – спросил Стив. Ему хотелось развернуться, чтобы лучше видеть Баки.

Лицо Баки озарилось пониманием.

– Ты не знал, – произнес он. – Хм. Вон оно что. – Стив кивнул. На языке крутилось слишком много вопросов. – Отвечая на твой вопрос, да, я ухаживал за тобой, и честно говоря, не пытался это скрывать. Бартон понял, так что даже грустно, что до тебя не дошло. И раньше я уж точно ухаживал за тобой. Черт, да я попросил тебя переехать ко мне.

– Господи… – пробормотал Стив, отворачиваясь и глядя в потолок, будто мог там найти ответы. – Ты пытался показать, что можешь позаботиться обо мне… Черт.

Он помолчал.

– Ты поэтому не любил Пегги, да? Ты годами ухаживал за мной, а она была… угрозой.

– От этого маленького откровения что-то изменится? – спросил Баки, убирая ладонь с кожи Стива.

Стив посмотрел на него.

– Нет, конечно, нет, Бак, – ответил он. – Я думал, что в тот вечер ты просто пожалел бедного солдатика, дав мне то, чего я всегда хотел. Я думал, ты просто решил присмотреть за мной. Чтобы я выжил, а не потому что ты хотел быть со мной.

Баки сердито уставился на собственные пальцы, кружившие вокруг пореза на животе Стива.

– Я всегда хотел только тебя, – прошептал он. – Когда они… – он крепко зажмурился, снова открыл глаза. – Когда я был в ГИДРЕ, в самом начале, меня нужно было как-то мотивировать. Они только начинали меня программировать, так что воспоминания быстро возвращались, я все еще был самим собой. Но, эм… они рассказали мне, что где-то там меня ждал мальчишка с моей меткой. Мой мальчишка. Мы думали нам удалось сохранить все в секрете, но, черт, все тогда знали, кем мы были друг другу. И, эм, они сказали, что этот мальчишка принадлежал мне, и что все задания были ради его защиты. Чтобы защитить тебя. На мне твоей метки не осталось, и им не приходилось объяснять, что я тоже принадлежал тебе.

– Бак… – начал Стив.

– Вот так легко, – прошептал Баки, садясь и отворачиваясь. – Так легко. Им нужно было только упомянуть о тебе, и я сразу делал все, что они только хотели. Черт, Стив, ты думал, что сможешь утаить это от меня? Притворяться, что ничего не было, хотя только это и помогло мне пережить весь этот кошмар? Ты, должно быть, и правда считаешь меня законченным идиотом.

– Нет, Бак, я не…

– Не ври! – Баки вскочил, пока Стив с трудом пытался приподняться. Баки подошел к окну, глубоко вздыхая. Он положил железную ладонь на стекло, наблюдая движением металлических пластин. – Не говори, что ради меня старался, ладно?

– Это…

– Чушь!

Баки резко повернулся. Стив не видел его таким разъяренным с тех пор, как однажды вернулся домой из бара с разбитой губой. _(Баки знал, что это был гей-бар, знал, что Стив попал в беду, оказавшись на другом конце города. Тогда он ничего не сказал, но теперь Стив понимал, что Баки злился только потому, что думал, будто Стив изменял ему.)_

– Ты не сказал мне, потому что боялся до усрачки. Признай! Ты боялся, что… Что я больше не захочу тебя! И просто решил скрыть. Потому что ты всегда так делаешь, Стив. В бою ты лезешь на рожон, но когда речь заходит о том, чего ты действительно хочешь, ты не делаешь абсолютно ничего. Ты спускаешь все на тормозах, несешь всякую чушь о том, что, будь оно действительно суждено, уже давно бы случилось. Так что не неси эту хрень про мою защиту!

Стив уставился на него с раскрытым ртом. Он не знал, что на это сказать. А даже если бы знал -он не был уверен, что сможет издать хоть один звук. Глаза защипало, и он с трудом вытер подступающие слезы. _(Соберись. Никто не хочет быть с таким слабаком. Ты должен быть сильным.)_

– Я… – он резко выдохнул в попытке остановить всхлипы, которые рвались наружу. Он мог повредить оставшиеся швы. – Ты ушел, – наконец выдавил он.

Баки правой рукой убрал волосы с глаз.

– Что? – спросил он, не понимая.

– Я очнулся после льда и… у меня ничего не осталось. Но потом ты вернулся. И я сражался за тебя. А ты бросил меня на берегу реки. И каждый раз, когда я находил тебя, ты просто сбегал. Я гнался за тобой, а ты убегал! С чего мне было думать, что я тебе еще нужен? – Стив не сдержал всхлип, от которого все тело содрогнулось. Он ухватился за повязку на боку, надеясь, что швы не разошлись.

– Стиви, – вздохнул Баки, возвращаясь к кровати. – Я не хотел причинить тебе боль.

– Нет! – Стив ударил Баки по ладони, которой тот потянулся к его лицу. _(Он и сам мог вытереть собственные слезы. У него достаточно опыта.)_ – Даже не смей делать то, в чем только что обвинил меня. Ты мне тоже не дал даже шанса. Я бы… Я бы… – от всхлипов слова совсем смешались.

– Я знаю, милый, знаю, – прошептал Баки, обнимая Стива. Он запустил пальцы в отросшие волосы на затылке Стива, успокаивая его.

Стив сжал ткань футболки на спине Баки. Он пытался взять себя в руки, но в том, чтобы вот так вытирать слезы о плечо Баки, было что-то успокаивающее.

– Что же мы сделали, чтобы заслужить это все? Что?

– Ничего, Стив. Мы не сделали ничего плохого.

***

– Я просто хочу сказать, что нам не нужно торопиться.

– И в каком темпе ты предлагаешь двигаться?

– Где-то между движением ледника и ползущей улитки.

– Баки.

– Что? – сдаваясь, поднял руки Баки. Вышло так себе, потому что в одной руке он держал ложку, а рот был набит хлопьями.

– Не поздновато ли? – спросил Стив, сидя за столом напротив.

Они решили продолжить разговор о том, как именно продолжатся их отношения, но в менее формальной обстановке, спустя несколько дней после ссоры. Стив чувствовал себя гораздо лучше. Поверхностные раны затянулись, синяки зажили. Только простреленные мышцы все еще болели.

Баки покачал головой и запихнул в рот еще ложку завтрака.

– Мы спали в одной кровати всего пару раз и один раз вроде как поцеловались.

– Вроде как?

– Да ладно тебе, Стиви, – усмехнулся Баки. – Если ты называешь это поцелуем, то мы ой как повеселимся, пока ты научишься, что можно вытворять ртом.

Стив медленно прошелся по нему взглядом, обводя каждый изгиб тела, а потом облокотился о стол, медленно облизал губы.

– Например? – он заметил, как зрачки у Баки расширились и тот наклонился ближе. Рука крепче сжала ложку, ему повезло, что это была настоящая рука, а то бы он ее погнул. Стив усмехнулся, усаживаясь обратно на стул. – Какой же ты наивный.

Баки округлил глаза и наигранно вздохнул, прижимая ладонь к сердцу.

– Как ты можешь так издеваться над человеком? Я теплокровный, знаешь ли. У меня есть потребности. Такими разговорчиками и убить можно, особенно если за ними ничего не следует.

– Сам хотел двигаться в темпе ледника, а теперь ноешь, что тебе недодали. Определись уже, – Стив покачал головой и встал, чтобы убрать посуду в раковину. Он знал, что Баки наблюдает за каждым его движением.

Тот заворчал, откуда Стиву вообще знать про «недодали», но списал все на «Гугл» и Тони. Он быстро отвел взгляд, когда Стив нагнулся, открывая посудомойку.

– Да ладно тебе, малыш, – сказал он, любовно оглядывая Стива с ног до головы при каждом наклоне. _(Старые трюки по-прежнему хороши.)_ – Где твоя жажда приключений?

– М-м?

– Ты разве не хочешь, чтобы бабочки в животе порхали, когда я поведу тебя на свидание? Или гадать, когда же я тебя поцелую? Сейчас? А может, вот сейчас? А как же этот азарт, когда нужно постараться ради… того, чего хочешь?

Стив развернулся к нему, вскинул бровь, будто спрашивая, к чему он ведет. Баки не торопился отвечать. Стив медленно расплылся в улыбке, подходя к (своему парню? Любовнику? Соулмейту?) Баки.

– А ты хочешь все сделать правильно, да? Поухаживать за мной как следует, для разнообразия?

Он запустил пальцы Баки в волосы, и тот кивнул. Стив ухмыльнулся, наклоняясь вперед, пока они не начали дышать одним воздухом. У Баки расширились зрачки, и Стив захлопал ресницами, зная, что это придает ему капризный вид.

– Ну ладно, малыш. Я могу заставить тебя постараться, – он жадно поцеловал Баки в щеку и, выпрямившись, ушел прочь.

– Было бы куда сексуальнее, если бы ты не хромал! – прокричал Баки ему вслед.

– А ты все равно пялился! – отозвался он. (Умений он точно не растерял.)

***

Сэм занимался рядом на беговой дорожке, пока Стив выполнял физиотерапевтические упражнения на ноги.

– Так вы теперь что, встречаетесь? – Стив пожал плечами. – Фу.

Стив усмехнулся:

– Это почему еще «фу»?

– Да это все равно что свидание мой бабушки, Стив. Да, вроде как мило, пожилые парочки мило смотрятся, но лучше не думать об этом слишком долго.

– Я же не твоя бабушка.

Сэм фыркнул.

– Я это знаю. Просто говорю, на что это похоже.

– Мы оба куда моложе твоей бабушки, – сказал Стив. – Физически, по крайней мере. А с чего твоей бабушке вообще ходить на свидания? Она замужем почти столько же лет, сколько я – жив.

– Ладно, – застонал Сэм. – Давай сменим тему. Это была метафора...

– Сравнение.

– Да ну тебя, – он снова устало застонал. – Я пошутил. Я сравнивал, потому что будет так же дико смотреть, как бы ходишь по свиданиям.

– Но ты же со многими ходил на свидания, и я наблюдал. Мне не было дико. Я был рад, что ты находил людей, интересных тебе. Я был счастлив оттого, что счастлив ты.

Сэм замедлил бег и пошел шагом.

– Фу. Ты можешь перестать быть хорошим человеком хоть на пару минут? – Стив снова пожал плечами. – Как оно у вас вообще работает? Вы живете вместе, он, можно сказать, не дает тебе помереть. В некоторых штатах этого достаточно для свадьбы.

– Мы просто будем встречаться. Не хотим торопиться. Странно будет начать с того, где все закончилось в прошлом, понимаешь? Мы изменились, прошли через многое поодиночке.

– Господи, – произнес Сэм, останавливая беговую дорожку. – О, мой Бог, – повторил он еще более драматично. – Вы что, действительно признались друг другу, что прошли через очень травматические вещи и вам нужно прийти после этого в себя? Ты что, действительно принял решение, которое пойдет на пользу твоей психике? Срочно надо звонить в «СиЭнЭн». Горячие новости! Надо еще врачу позвонить. Обезболивающее тебе явно по мозгам ударило.

– Ха-ха. Очень смешно, – ответил Стив, закатывая глаза.

– И когда первое свидание?

– Сегодня.

***

Они сидели в уголке в маленьком итальянском ресторанчике в паре кварталов от Башни. Стив не мог перестать ерзать. Он не знал, почему, но весь день в животе порхали бабочки. Это же Баки. Они прошли вместе через ад. С чего ему нервничать?

– Ты расскажешь, в чем дело? – спросил Баки, не отрываясь от меню.

– Все в порядке, – ответил Стив. Баки взглянул на него, сложил меню и накрыл его ладонями, не отрывая глаз от Стива. Он вздохнул и пожал плечами. – Ничего особенного, – повторил он. Баки вскинул бровь. – Честно.

Баки фыркнул.

– Давай так. Поставим наше свидание на паузу на секунду. Просто расскажи мне, как лучший друг лучшему другу. Стив Роджерс расскажет, что случилось, своему приятелю Баки Барнсу. А своему парню Баки.

– Ты один и тот же человек, Бак, – рассмеялся Стив. Баки только пожал плечами.

– Но не сейчас. Свидание стоит на паузе, так что давай, валяй, пока не вернулся твой дружок, – Стив не сдержал улыбки в ответ на самодовольную ухмылку Баки. Он пробубнил что-то, краснея. – Стиви, погромче. Не слышу тебя! – пропел Баки.

Стив раскраснелся до самых кончиков ушей.

– Я никогда не был на свидании, вот и все, – пробормотал он. Баки, похоже, собрался возразить. – По крайней мере, до этого я не знал, что был на свидании.

Лицо Баки смягчилось, появилась едва заметная улыбка.

– Нервничаешь? – Стив кивнул. – Ну, Стиви, все нервничают на первом свидании. В этом нет ничего плохого.

Стив опять пожал плечами.

– Просто не знаю, что делать, – прошептал он.

Баки усмехнулся.

– Просто поговори с ним. Расскажи, что тебе нравится, выясни, что нравится ему, узнайте, что у вас общего, и может, он тебе даже понравится. Это не так сложно, клянусь. Конечно, если твой парень какой-нибудь страшила... – Баки вскинул бровь, улыбаясь.

– Нет, он симпатяга, – улыбнулся Стив.

– Тогда все будет легко. Поговори с ним, может быть, возьми за руку, – предложил Баки, и Стив сразу посмотрел на руку Баки, лежавшую ладонью вверх на столе. – Но мне пора бежать. Кажется, твой парень вот-вот вернется, – подмигнул Баки, и Стив рассмеялся, беря его за руку.

Пару часов спустя они шли назад в Башню, все еще держась за руки и смеясь над историей, которую пересказывал Стив: Наташа пыталась научить Клинта поддержкам.

– Я смешнее еще ничего не видел, богом клянусь, – усмехнулся Стив.

Они подошли к Башне, замолкая.

– Итак, – начал Баки, когда они зашли в лифт. – Это твое свидание. Как прошло? – Стив посмотрел на него, не понимая вопроса, пока не встретил полный надежды взгляд.

– Неплохо, – ответил Стив, сдерживая улыбку.

– Этого хватит, чтобы согласиться на второе? Я твой лучший друг, отвечай честно, – произнес Баки. Он подошел ближе, так, что они почти касались друг друга. Стив кивнул, вдруг понимая, что не знает, куда деть руки. – А чтобы подарить бедному парню поцелуй?

Стив почувствовал, как горят уши.

– Не знаю, – он пожал плечами. – Ты вроде говорил мне, что он должен его заработать.

– Ага, – кивнул Баки. Он обнял Стива за талию обеими руками. Стив тут же обхватил Баки за шею. – Ну, в смысле, если он тебе действительно понравился, не вижу ничего плохого в том, чтобы как-то его наградить.

– Да?

– Ага, – прошептал Баки, сокращая расстояние между ними.

Поцелуй оказался почти до тошноты сладким. В нем не было голода или отчаяния, как Стив представлял. Это было естественным продолжением того, как близко оказались их тела. Стив чувствовал аромат одеколона Баки, которым он пытался скрыть едва уловимый запах смазочного масла и стали, никогда не покидавший его. _(Даже не было похоже на первый поцелуй. Он не знал, на что это похоже, может быть, на огонь. Ему было тепло.)_ Они отстранились друг от друга слишком быстро, и все-таки очень нескоро. – Мне кажется, Джарвис задержал лифт, пока не убедился, что мы прямо тут не займемся ничем непристойным, – прошептал Баки.

– Ага, – согласился Стив и потерся носом о нос Баки, потому что знал, что от этого Баки скорчит рожу. – Наверное. Он умный.

– Иди домой, шкет, – улыбнулся Баки, отстраняясь. – Я уверен, тебя ждет твой лучший друг.

***

Стив читал, сидя на диване, когда Наташа зашла в комнату. За время восстановления его друзья, казалось, вовсе забыли, что нужно стучать или приходить только по приглашению. Сейчас визиты стали реже, потому что прошел уже месяц, и доктор сказал, что, если Стив будет хорошо спать по ночам, то без проблем выздоровеет. Но Наташа все равно наведывалась без приглашения. Стиву казалось, что ей просто нравится играть в шпионов.

Она села возле его ног и посмотрела на него. Стив вскинул бровь, и Наташа вздохнула.

– Я только тебе доверяю настолько, чтобы поговорить об этом, – пробормотала она. Бормотать было не в ее духе.

Стив закрыл книгу и положил на стол.

– Хочешь чаю?

– Я сама заварю, – ответила она, спрыгивая с дивана. Через пару минут она вернулась с двумя кружками, поставила одну на стол для Стива, отпивая из своей.

– Клинт спросил, хочу ли я его метку.

– Да? – она кивнула. – И что ты сказала?

– Ничего, – ответила она и отвернулась. – Он спросил. Я уставилась на него. А потом ушла.

– Ой-ей, – выдохнул Стив. Наташа кивнула, уставившись в кружку. Она выглядела печальной. – Ты не хотела ничего отвечать?

– А что тут говорить? – скривилась она, закатывая глаза.

Стив пожал плечами.

– Обычно люди отвечают либо «да», либо «нет», хотя я и другие варианты слышал, – она снова закатила глаза. – Нельзя однозначно ответить, Нат. Ты должна быть честной. Ты хочешь его метку?

– Метки – это детские сказки, Стив! – почти закричала она. Стив снова посмотрел на нее, удивившись такому взрыву эмоций. Не в ее характере было вот так поддаваться чувствам. Она тяжело опустилась на диван. – Прости, не хотела кричать. Просто это все не для нас.

– Почему?

– Мы шпионы. А для шпионов главное – выживание. Ты держишься за людей, только если они могут тебе что-нибудь предложить. Красная Комната отлично меня этому научила.

Стив моргнул.

– И что тогда я тебе могу предложить? А Брюс? Пеппер? Из нас никто не сможет дать тебе то, что ты не сможешь получить сама. Мне кажется, ты просто оправдываешься Красной Комнатой.

– Мой послужной список от этого не изменится.

– Знаешь, – начал Стив. – Клинт пришел ко мне как-то после игрового вечера. Спросил, каково это, когда у твоей души есть пара, и я ответил ему, как мог. Рассказал, как мы делали это в прошлом, как ухаживали и все остальное, чего сейчас уже никто не делает, потому что нет необходимости. Но он спросил меня, почувствует ли он твою боль. Он хотел знать, поймет ли он, если ты, эм… умрешь. Потому что именно за это он переживает больше всего. Он просто хочет знать, что ты в порядке.

– А что, если я не в порядке? Что тогда? Он хочет подарить мне свою душу, чтобы почувствовать, как я умру? – она покачала головой. – Нет никакого смысла, если причина только в этом.

– Я уверен, у него есть и другие причины, например, он любит тебя. Ты любишь его? Ты поэтому хочешь отказаться? Потому что тебе стоило бы сказать это ему.

Наташа снова посмотрела на Стива.

– Да. Я люблю его. Просто… – она застонала, и Стив подумал, что еще никогда не видел ее такой растерянной. – Метка означает, что уйти не получится.

– А, – произнес Стив, понимая, в чем дело. Он улыбнулся. – Нат, Клинт влюблен в тебя. Он и не хочет уходить. Он поэтому хочет подарить тебе метку. Он хочет навсегда остаться с тобой. И если ты хочешь отказаться только из-за страха, что он разлюбит тебя, тогда вам нужно поговорить об этом.

– Он слишком наивен, чтобы знать, что такое «навсегда», – презрительно усмехнулась она.

– Нет, – Стив покачал головой. – Неправда. Он знает, что значит, когда у души появляется пара. Он знает, что никогда не сможет оставить тебя. Вы всегда будете связаны. Он хочет быть уверен, что и через пятьдесят лет каким-то образом вы все еще будете вместе, даже если перестанете видеться, даже если ты пропадёшь с радаров. Он хочет защищать тебя, присматривать за тобой. Если ты не хочешь этого, скажи ему об этом.

Она замолчала.

– Я хочу этого, – почти прошептала она.

– Тогда в чем проблема?

– Почему он хочет быть со мной, Стив?

– Может, лучше его об этом спросишь? – донеслось от двери. Наташа подняла взгляд и увидела Клинта, стоящего в дверях лифта. Стив услышал, как она выругалась на себя за то, что не заметила его. – Простите, что перебиваю, но я искал тебя, подумал, ты будешь здесь.

– Ничего страшного, – произнес Стив. – Наташа как раз хотела поговорить с тобой, правда, Нат?

Она зыркнула на него, но все равно изящно поднялась с дивана.

– Наверное, надо музейному экспонату дать отдохнуть, пока не придет новая экскурсионная группа. Передай Джеймсу привет, – сказала она, заходя в лифт к Клинту.

Тот улыбнулся Стиву и поднял большой палец вверх.

***

Баки очень серьезно отнесся к решению не спешить. Он правда хотел все сделать правильно в этот раз. И собирался ухаживать за Стивом до победного. Он понял это в ту же секунду, как увидел отметину у Стива на боку.

Он всегда останавливался, когда думал, что они могут зайти слишком далеко. Стиву это казалось милым. Но в то же время раздражало. Баки не распускал руки, не спал со Стивом в одной кровати дольше пары ночей подряд, не делал ничего, что считал непристойным делать прилюдно. Стив понимал, что Баки просто хочет все сделать правильно, но они были вместе уже несколько месяцев. В новом веке этого хватало для свадьбы, а у Стива был только парень, который технически уже носил его метку, но спал с ним в одной кровати максимум три ночи в неделю.

По средам они все так же ходили на свидания. И по субботам, если неделя выдавалась хорошая. А еще в понедельник, если пропускали день из-за задания или просто хотели остаться вдвоем. В этот вечер они бродили по центральному парку, держась за руки и касаясь друг друга каждые несколько минут, просто потому, что могли. _(Теперь можно. Никто их не арестует. Больше не надо бояться людей, которые выскочат из кустов и растащат их.)_

– Я скоро уеду на задание на несколько недель, – сказал Баки после нескольких минут тишины.

– Знаю, – ответил Стив.

– Я подумал, перед тем, как я уеду, может, сбежим куда-нибудь ненадолго? Только мы вдвоем, – пробормотал он, уставившись на землю.

– Что это ты так застеснялся? – улыбаясь, спросил Стив. – Думаешь, я не соглашусь? – Баки толкнул его, и Стив рассмеялся. – Не знаю, Бак. А кто защитит мое целомудрие, если я останусь наедине с тобой? Мой лучший друг настаивает, чтобы я с тобой не спешил, знаешь ли. Не знаю, как он отреагирует на твое предложение.

– Заткнись, шкет, – Баки не сдержал улыбки в ответ на хохот Стива. Он толкнул его еще раз, просто на всякий случай. – Просто подумал, что было бы неплохо отдохнуть, пока жизнь опять не затянет нас. Ты уже месяц, как полностью выздоровел. Щ.И.Т. так или иначе скоро начнет отправлять тебя на задания.

– А куда мы отправимся?

Баки пожал плечами.

– А куда хочешь?

Стив задумался.

– Горы, – наконец ответил он. – Нью-Йорк слишком плоский, а пляж мы и так часто видим. Давай отправимся в горы.

– Ага, – кивнул Баки. – Хорошо.

Три дня спустя они оказались в уютной хижине в горах Адирондак.

– Ты, определенно, все делаешь быстро, Бак, – в ответ Баки только пожал металлическим плечом, сбрасывая их вещи на кровать. _(Единственную кровать. Стив не хотел надеяться зря, но раз уж они тут на все выходные, крохотная надежда остаётся.)_

– Итак, – произнес Стив, упав на кровать. – Каков план?

Баки вскинул бровь.

– Тебе всегда нужен план? А как же сюрпризы, хоть иногда?

– Никогда не был терпеливым человеком, – ответил Стив. – Всегда заставлял тебя сперва прочитать мне последнюю страницу в книжках, помнишь?

– Ага, помню, – усмехнулся Баки. – Ты меня этим жутко бесил. Мне вообще-то нравилось гадать, что будет в конце, шкет ты.

– А тогда почему ты все равно читал?

– Тебе пора перестать так удивляться, что мне нравится делать что-то для тебя. Я думал, мы уже выяснили, что тогда все было ради тебя, – Баки закатил глаза, как будто пытался объяснить простую истину непоседливому ребенку.

Стив не знал, что ответить. Каждый раз, когда Баки упоминал, как ухаживал за ним в прошлом, это напоминало ему, что он совершенно ничего не замечал, потерявшись в собственных мыслях. _(Все его мысли были заняты Баки. Эта одержимость приносила ему счастье, а в это самое время Баки был занят тем, чтобы сделать Стива счастливым. Вот же ирония, что они не поняли этого раньше.)_

– Так и… какой все-таки план? – спросил Стив.

Баки усмехнулся.

– Ты так и не дашь мне удивить тебя, да?

– Сюрпризы нужны, когда хочешь впечатлить кого-то. Я и так весь твой, так что в этом нет смысла.

– Мой, значит? – Баки полностью переключил внимание на Стива.

Стив почувствовал, как горят кончики ушей, и вдруг смутился.

– Ага, Бак, – произнес он. – Я твой, на сколько сам захочешь.

Баки кивнул с легкой улыбкой.

– Навсегда, – он повернулся, чтобы осмотреть хижину.

– Навсегда, – пробормотал Стив. _(До самых кончиков пальцев растеклось тепло, и впервые за долгое время он забыл, что такое холод.)_ Он помотал головой, пытаясь освободить ее от всего, что просилось на язык. _(Я люблю тебя. Я умру без тебя. Пожалуйста, не оставляй меня больше. Иногда мне кажется, ты – скорее часть меня, чем сам по себе. Иногда мне кажется, только эта часть меня мне и нравится…_ ) – Так, план. У тебя… он есть вообще?

– А то, – подтвердил Баки, проводя рукой по двери. Должно быть, проверяет, нет ли в хижине жучков, подумал Стив. Старые привычки никуда не денешь.

– А мне расскажешь?

– Не-а, – усмехнулся Баки через плечо. – Я заставлю тебя полюбить сюрпризы, даже если это сведет меня в могилу, – Стив застонал. Закончится это либо очень круто, либо ужасно.

Закончилось все хорошо. Баки запланировал пешую прогулку в горы. А на вершине выяснилось, что он даже приготовил все для пикника. Они бы за пару часов смогли покорить гору. Во время войны им уж точно приходилось взбираться выше и быстрее, но сейчас любая физическая нагрузка легко давалась Стиву. Они не спешили, делая остановки на каждом выступе, чтобы насладиться пейзажем. Стив захватил с собой альбом, так что иногда они останавливались на полчаса, и Стив делал набросок.

В конце дня, спустившись назад, они приготовили ужин, подпевая старым диснеевским песням. Баки отлично справлялся с подготовкой продуктов _(Стив даже представить не мог, как завораживающе было наблюдать за тем, как Баки орудовал ножом)_ , а Стив – со стряпней. Когда Стив совсем не попадал в ноты, Баки шлепал его полотенцем, которое висело у него на плече. Стив каждый раз подпрыгивал и всегда пытался дать сдачи.

Они поужинали на заднем дворе, ловя последние закатные лучи солнца.

Но Баки еще не закончил. Позже он отвел Стива на небольшую лужайку в получасе ходьбы от хижины, чтобы понаблюдать за звездами. (Баки был таким чертовски милым, что Стив почти чувствовал сладость во рту). Они лежали на траве, Баки подложил руки под голову, а Стив держал их на животе. Они не касались друг друга, но почему-то чувствовали близость сильнее, чем когда-либо.

Баки вздохнул.

– Я думаю...

– Голова заболит, если будешь делать это часто, – оборвал его Стив.

– Засранец, – Баки повернулся к Стиву, попытавшись изобразить сердитый взгляд, но вышло у него такое выражение, будто Стив доел последнюю печеньку. – Что я хотел сказать. Я думаю, что, если бы я мог вернуться назад в прошлое и изменить что-нибудь... (О, нет.) – ...то я бы точно вернулся, чтобы затащить тебя под пирс на Кони.

У Стива вырвался смешок.

– Из всего, что можно исправить, ты выбрал это? –хмыкнул он себе под нос.

– Ага. А почему нет? – Баки не мог пожать плечами, лежа вот так, но Стив представил этот жест. – Всегда хотел это сделать. Было бы весело.

– Бак, ты же в курсе, что водил туда девиц?

– Я иногда вспоминаю, – ответил он. – Но это другое, понимаешь? Всегда хотел отвести тебя туда.

Стив все еще широко улыбался.

– Тогда я свожу тебя туда на отличное свидание на твой день рождения.

– Да? – спросил Баки, улыбаясь в ответ.

– Ага, – Стив повернулся к нему. – Я даже поддамся на твои уговоры, на все что угодно. Чтобы ты думал, что это часть твоего подарка или вроде того.

– Люблю хорошую охоту, – ответил Баки. Он перестал улыбаться, медленно обвел взглядом тело Стива. Как будто оценивая. Стив открыл рот от удивления. – Хочу прикоснуться к тебе, – низким голосом признался Баки.

– Знаешь же, что можешь, – ответил Стив, чувствуя, как растет напряжение в воздухе.

– Нет, Стиви, – и Баки быстро поднялся.

Он сел на Стива верхом и запустил руки ему под футболку, накрыв ладонями его живот. Стив тут же обхватил руками бедра Баки, сам не зная, почему: может, чтобы помочь удержать равновесие. Хотя умом понимал, что Баки – воплощенная смертельная грация.

– Я хочу прикоснуться к тебе, – горячо повторил Баки ему на ухо. Стиву показалось, что прозвучало это скорее как рычание.

– Я... я... – Стив вздохнул, когда почувствовал, как Баки провел вдоль его боков ногтями. – Ага. Я могу... эм... это хорошо.

– Уверен? – спросил Баки, прикусывая мочку уха Стива. Он застонал.

– Да, да, уверен, – и щекой почувствовал улыбку Баки.

Стив понятия не имел, куда девать руки. А вот Баки, определенно, знал, куда девать свои. _(Он будто горел.)_ Он прикасался везде, где мог дотянуться: живот, бока, грудь. Казалось, уже ничто не могло заставить его остановиться.

Баки прихватил зубами скулу Стива, лизнул губы, приник ко рту. _(Поцелуи ему нравились. Стиву, определенно, нравились поцелуи.)_ Баки обхватил Стива за затылок одной рукой, оставив другую на животе. Стив только крепче сжал его бедра. В голове плыло от мягкого жара языка Баки, скользящего по его собственному.

Баки отстранился и теперь покрывал поцелуями лицо Стива.

– Ты нервничаешь, – сказал он, как будто то, что они вытворяли, не было самым смелым, до чего они доходили с тех пор, как начали встречаться. – Почему?

– Не нервничаю я, – запротестовал Стив. Становилось труднее думать, когда Баки пускал в ход ногти.

– Еще как нервничаешь, – Баки отклонился сильнее, чтобы Стив смог как следует посмотреть на его. – Скажи, почему. Я знаю, все повторяют, что ты краснеющий девственник, но мы оба знаем, что это правда только наполовину. – Баки провел кончиками пальцев по скулам Стива, будто подтверждая свою мысль. Стив знал, что от этого только еще сильнее раскраснелся.

– Просто... ну... я давно не... – пробормотал Стив. – Я давно не... делал этого.

– Как долго?

– Когда у нас был последний раз? В сорок пятом? В сорок четвертом?

– Черт, Стиви, – Баки уставился на него, не веря. – И что, с тех пор ни разу? – Стив покачал головой. – Почему... – Баки замолчал. До Стива только тут начало доходить, что такие разговоры не стоит начинать, когда руки уже друг у друга в штанах.

Стив взял левую руку Баки за запястье, положил его ладонь на метку на ребрах. Глаза у Баки расширились. _(Стив хотел все рассказать ему. Что он не мог даже смотреть на других людей. Каждый раз, когда кто-нибудь упоминал о свидании, метка горела так, будто он пытался изменить своей единственной истинной любви. Она вызывала у него чувство, будто Баки все еще жив. Она вызывала у него дурноту. Его и сейчас мутит от осознания – метка была права, Баки действительно жил все это время.)_

Стиву захотелось вернуться к тому, чем они занимались. Было хорошо. А сейчас стало грустно. Он хотел, чтобы им обоим снова стало хорошо.

– Пожалуй, я подрастерял навык, – попытался пошутить он. – Но говорят же, что хороший учитель творит чудеса.

Он видел, как Баки пытается справиться с тем, что творилось у него в голосе.

– Ждешь, что я буду тебя учить?

Стив пожал плечами.

– Решил, что ты будешь самым лучшим учителем, если так заводишься от предмета. Эй, а тебе все еще нравится, когда я кусаю твой живот? – не дожидаясь ответа, Стив приподнялся и прикусил кожу Баки сквозь футболку.

– Черт, малыш, – застонал Баки сквозь смех.

– Лучше, наверное, вернуться в дом, если хотим продолжить, – предложил Стив, наконец, понимая, куда деть руки. Очевидно, ответ всегда был один: касаться Баки. _(Какая же у него теплая кожа.)_

– Не хочешь заняться любовью под звездами? – Баки игриво пошевелил бровями.

– Скорее, не хочу в наш первый раз за семьдесят лет распороть себе спину о камни.

– Нам полчаса возвращаться, – ответил Баки. – Не знаю, выдержу ли так долго, не прикасаясь к тебе, жеребец.

Стив легко опрокинул Баки на спину. _(Казалось, все забывают, что и в нем грации хватает.)_

– Давай наперегонки. Победитель сможет делать с проигравшим все, что захочет, – он горячо поцеловал Баки в шею и сорвался с места.

– Нечестно! – услышал он и рассмеялся.

Стив понесся по тропинке. Сердце заходилось в груди, и он прекрасно понимал, что это вовсе не из-за бега. Он слышал, как его догоняют, но не оглянулся. Он бегал быстрее Баки, но когда он отвлекался, а у Баки был стимул, могло произойти что угодно. Он почти чувствовал спиной прикосновение, так что попытался поднажать.

До хижины оставалось всего несколько метров, когда он почувствовал, как Баки обхватывает его за талию и тянет назад. Притиснув Стива спиной к дереву, Баки принялся целовать его, как будто от этого зависела его жизнь. Стив запустил пальцы в волосы Баки, потянул, когда тот схватил Стива за задницу. Баки прикусил его нижнюю губу, отстранился, шепча:

– Играй по-чистому, mon chou.

– А я думал, мы как раз и хотели грязно, – Стив застонал, когда Баки оставил у него на шее впечатляющий засос.

Баки провел ладонями по бедрам Стива и легко подхватил его. Его сила восхищала. _(Конечно же Баки, был сильным. Всегда, с самого первого дня, когда унес сердце Стива с собой.)_

– Как горячо, – практически замурлыкал Стив Баки в ухо и лизнул.

Баки застонал.

– Если будешь так делать, то я не ручаюсь, что не уроню тебя на задницу.

– Уронишь, и ни черта сегодня не получишь, – отозвался Стив.

– И во мне сразу проснулась сила тысячи человек.

– Вот и хорошо, – усмехнулся Стив, засасывая кадык Баки. Было очень легко делать то, что хочется, избавившись от необходимости переставлять ноги.

Каким-то чудом внутрь они попали без травм, и Стив упал на кровать. Баки встал у изножья, разглядывая и ухмыляясь.

– Раз уж я выиграл, то теперь могу делать, что хочу, так?

– Технически мы зашли в дом одновременно, – ответил Стив, но не стал возражать, когда Баки накрыл его собой.

– Заткнись, – пробормотал Баки, улыбаясь. – Сними футболку, – добавил он через секунду.

– Раскомандовался, – отозвался Стив. – Свою сними.

Они быстро избавились от одежды, и Стив заметил цепочку вокруг шеи Баки. _(Солдаты до самого конца.)_ Он взял жетоны пальцами, притянул ближе.

– Как ты их нашел? – прошептал он. Он провел кончиком пальца по надписи: «Стивен Грант Роджерс». – Я не знал, что они у тебя.

– Нат нашла их на одной из баз ГИДРЫ и отдала мне. Сказала, что, если я не буду носить их каждый день, то я не настоящий влюбленный старикашка. Как ты, – Баки провел пальцем по собственному имени на жетоне, лежащем на груди Стива.

– Так их и не снял, – ответил Стив на не заданный вопрос. _(Он не мог. Не мог избавиться от последнего напоминания о Баки. Иногда ему казалось, что ему скорее голову отрежут, чем заставят его добровольно снять жетоны.)_ Он притянул Баки за цепочку, коснулся губами его губ. – Я люблю тебя, – прошептал он, углубляя поцелуй. Баки положил ладонь Стиву на сердце, и они продолжили вот так целоваться, никуда не спеша.

– Тут кое-кто хотел меня потрогать, но что-то я ничего такого не заметил, – сказал Стив Баки в щеку.

– Какой стыд, ты совершенно не умеешь говорить непристойности, а я все равно завожусь, – застонал Баки, но его руки уже снова двигались.

– Я тебя умоляю, – сказал Стив, царапая ему спину. – Я тебе Библию могу читать, завернувшись в мешок, и ты все равно заведешься.

– Не могу не согласиться, – отозвался Баки. Он прикусил сосок Стива, заставив его шумно выдохнуть. Стив вдруг совсем разучился разговаривать: он мог только стонать и вздыхать, и благодарить Бога за них обоих.

Стив понял, что Баки не шутил, когда говорил, что ртом можно очень много всего вытворять. А Баки в свою очередь понял, что, пусть Стив и подрастерял мастерство, но талант у него остался. Еще какой. обоим было хорошо, но они решили, что стоит еще пару раз попробовать, а то вдруг первый был случайностью. Нет, не был.

После Стив смотрел, как Баки выбросил салфетки, которыми вытер их обоих, и выудил из сумки сигарету.

– Ты будешь курить? – спросил Стив. – Ты портишь мне весь пост-оргазменный момент.

Баки фыркнул.

– Учитывая, в каком году мы родились, я бы как раз испортил момент, если бы не зажег сигарету. Старик, да большинство дамочек обиделись бы, не закури ты после всего, – признался Баки, откидываясь на подушки и поглаживая свою грудь. – Иди сюда, – позвал он.

Стив вздохнул, но улегся на Баки сверху и подумал, что теперь Баки – его любимая подушка.

Они немного помолчали, а потом Стив спросил:

– Что-то не так?

– М-м? Все хорошо, милый. Я бы даже сказал, что давно так хорошо себя не чувствовал.

– Ты теперь куришь только когда нервничаешь или расстроен. Я и так это чувствую. Что случилось?

Баки замолчал. Слышно было только его дыхание, когда он делал затяжку. Он выдыхал дым вверх, и Стив наблюдал, как струйки плывут в воздухе, растворяясь.

– Я хочу, чтобы ты еще раз отметил меня.

Стив привстал на локте, чтобы посмотреть ему в глаза. Баки не сводил взгляда с потолка, продолжая курить.

– Что? – спросил Стив.

– Я хочу снова почувствовать твою душу, – признался Баки, все еще глядя на потолок. _(Стив едва не взмолился: «Посмотри на меня!» Иногда во сне он не мог вспомнить оттенок серых глаз Баки – и только поэтому понимал, что спит. Он молился, чтобы это был не сон.)_

– Ты ее никогда не терял, Бак, – ответил Стив.

– Иногда именно так и кажется, – пробормотал Баки. – У меня отняли твою метку. Иногда кажется, что они вообще забрали тебя у меня. Вот я и подумал, что, если ты снова подаришь мне метку, то все остальное вернется.

– Посмотри на меня, Баки, – попросил Стив. Они встретились взглядами, и Стив сразу понял, что все это – настоящее. – Я твой. Навсегда. Помнишь? Я никогда не переставал быть твоим. Ни на секунду. ГИДРЕ никогда не разлучить нас. Никогда. Понятно? Если хочешь метку, она твоя. Она всегда твоя.

– Правда, ты не сможешь оставить ее на том же месте. Знаю, что прежней она не будет.

– Не будет, – согласился Стив. Он накрыл сердце Баки ладонью, почувствовал уверенное биение. – Я и не хочу так. Я... я поставил ее там, потому что ты всегда обнимал меня левой рукой, помнишь? Потому что у меня правое ухо слышало лучше, и ты хотел, чтобы я слышал тебя. А если ты обнимал меня с другого бока, то просто хотел сказать мне что-то, что мне бы не понравилось. Чтобы я не услышал, но и не смог обвинить тебя в том, что не знал. Я оставил метку на левой, чтобы, окажись ты с другого бока, ты всегда помнил, что я знаю тебя, как облупленного. Ты говорил, что метка будет гореть, если ты соврешь.

– Я не знал, – признался Баки.

– Я тебе никогда не рассказывал.

– А почему рассказываешь сейчас?

– Потому что у меня больше нет проблем со слухом. И ты больше не сможешь обнять меня, как обнимал коротышку пяти футов ростом, – ответил Стив. – Было бы глупо оставлять метку на том же месте. Мы изменились. Мы больше никогда не будем теми людьми. И честно говоря, не знаю, хочется ли мне снова стать прежним. Важно то, что мы все еще здесь, все еще вместе. И пока бьется мое сердце, оно твое, Бак. Где-то внутри тебя уже есть часть меня, и я буду только рад подарить тебе свою метку, чтобы ты всегда об этом помнил.

– Я оставил тебе метку там, потому что всегда боялся, что у тебя или сердце сдаст, или легкие. Не знал, что буду делать без тебя, – Баки провел пальцем по следу от зубов на ребрах Стива. – Но, наверное, ты прав. Я могу больше не волноваться, что у тебя сердце остановится.

– Ты тоже можешь оставить новую метку, если хочешь.

– Да?

– Ага.

– Не сегодня, ладно? У нас все выходные впереди, думаю, надо как следует разобраться, где можно ее оставить. – Стив улыбнулся, поймав счастливый взгляд Баки. У них все будет в порядке.

_(Стив уже знал, где оставит метку. Над правой тазовой косточкой, чтобы Баки всегда мог коснуться ее живыми пальцами, когда захочет почувствовать Стива рядом. А еще – потому что Стив как-то посмотрел документалку о древних людях, и о том, как, впервые выпрямившись, они смогли преодолевать пешком огромные расстояния. Стив подумал, что Баки уже дважды обошел весь мир, чтобы вернуться к нему. И чтобы вернуть Стиву его дом.)_

Баки оставил метку на левом предплечье Стива: на руке, которой он держал щит. Чтобы Стив помнил, что Баки всегда будет защищать его. Он больше никогда не покинет его. Никто его не заставит. _(Стив расплакался, когда почувствовал знакомый огонь, согревающий изнутри. Баки сцеловывал его слезы, повторяя, что безумно любит его, и Стив забыл, что такое лед)._


End file.
